Fob Watch's time limit
by Madhatter's Rose
Summary: Natsume's one mistake is letting go of her hand. Now he's given the chance to change the past. All for his love, he's willing to pay anything. Even if it means betting his life on the line.
1. Prologue

Fob Watch's Time Limit

Prologue

"If only I had taken her hand . . . if only I didn't leave her alone . . . if only I told her I love her, these things wouldn't have happened . . ."

The witch looked at him with utmost pity in her eyes. "My boy, what happened, has happened. We can't change the things that has gone in motion"

"We can! I can!" he said, his crimson eyes gleaming with fierce. The witch shook her head at the next words being said by the boy. "I can change the things. I can bring her back. I can and I will."

The witch shuffled the boy's rich colour of raven hair and looked at him worriedly. The boy stared at her gold eyes and saw the message. As soon as he saw her eyes, he cried more. "I have to . . . I just have to. I can't live without her"

"You just have to live through it. The wish that you want granted is an impossible one. This wish violates _the_ taboo. It's a wish that even you can't pay"

"But it's the only way to bring her back"

"Yes, it can bring her back but as I said, you would have to violate _the_ taboo. This would be very-no- it's impossible for you to pay"

"I don't care! I don't care! If I have to pay my heart, I will. I'll pay anything; I just have to bring her back!"

The witch looked at him sullenly. "One must not say '_I'll pay anything'_ just so easy"

The boy was already begging to his knees and was already crumpling the witch's dress. "I beg of you, please. Just do it. It's my wish and I'm prepared to pay it"

The witch stood up and looks at the 18 year old boy in his knees. "Fine, I will grant your wish. But in return, you must pay the price with your life. Your original life span shall be reduced. You will only be given a short amount of time to live. Within that time limit, you must fulfil your goal. When that time period expires, I will come to collect you."

The boy looked at her with eyes brimming of determination. "Yes."

With her power, she made a glowing circle of symbols below her and the boy. It was a contract circle; a blood contract circle. "You will have to repeat after me."

The witch gave the boy a dagger. She took another dagger from the folds of her dress and unsheathed it. Both the daggers have glowing symbols in its handle and hilt. She wounded her palm so the blood flows and drips to the circle. The circle absorbs the blood as the first signature is signed. _"With this blood . . ."_

The boy followed. He cringed at the sight of his blood but remained where he is. He watched the blood flow off his hand and to the circle below. The circle absorbed it and the second signature is signed. He said: _"With this blood . . ."_

"_I vow to keep thy pact…"_

"_I vow to keep thy pact…"_

"_To retain till the end…"_

"_To retain till the end…"_

"_Even when death does cometh…"_

"_Even when death does cometh…"_

The circle below them glowed and the boy looked at her expectantly. The witch replied his look with worry. He shook his head. The witch took a deep breath and continued with the contract. "The contract has been agreed and signed. This contract shall last until the payment is paid in full"

The boy's body started to glow. He fell and landed on his back writhing in pain. He twisted and turned and grabbed for his shirt as if it was the shirt that was the cause for the pain. When he had finally torn the shirt off a clock image was brightly glowing in his skin at the back of his right shoulder. There were no numbers and the hand of the clock was made from the likes of the grandfather clock's hand.

The witched explained. "That clock is your time limit. It will start moving once you reach your destination. When the hand makes a full turn, your time is up and I will come to collect my payment. Make sure to use your time wisely"

The circle's glow started to fade as the contract was done and finished. Then the witch looks at the boy. "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded. The witch spread her hands and formed another circle of symbols below the boy. "Then you may go."

The boy gave a sad smile as shadows started to swallow him. "I'll see you soon"

The witch returned the same sad smile as the boy did before he disappeared. "Yes. I'll see you soon"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wait up Hotaru! I'm coming!" a voice cried through the early morning of the girl's dorm as an 18 year old brunette girl rushed down the escalators and out of the gates of the dorm.

"Hurry up! I was merciful enough to wait five minutes for you. If you won't be here within 10 seconds, I'm leaving" an emotionless voice replied. It belonged to Hotaru, a raven-haired girl with pale skin and violet eyes standing 150 meters away from the gates. She was already doing the countdown.

"You're too far! I won't make it within 10 seconds!" the brunette girl cried as she sprints to where Hotaru was standing.

"Don't worry about the countdown Mikan!" a blond guy with emerald eyes behind those round glasses yelled over the distance. "Just make sure you watch your steps"

"I'M NOT THAT CLUMSY YUU!" Mikan yelled back.

"7" Hotaru said. Mikan was still a quarter away from them.

"6"

"Mikan…" the Yuu muttered in worry.

"I'm coming!" Mikan said to herself.

"4"

"YOU SKIPPED 5!" Mikan shouted.

"Just watch where you're going!"

"3"

_"So close!" _Mikan thought as she gave a boost on her sprint.

"2"

…

"1"

"I'M HERE!" Mikan exclaimed. She bent her body as she tried to catch air. Yuu clasped her shoulder in congratulatory while Hotaru just gave a cold look.

"You were too slow idiot" Hotaru said.

"YOU SKIPPED FRICKIN 5!" Mikan manage to bellow in anger despite her heavy panting from running.

"You always have too much energy in the morning" Hotaru said as she shrugged. "Besides, it's the start of winter. It's good to get warmed up at the start of the morning"

"Why don't you do it then?" Mikan said exasperatedly looking at the brand new "duckmobile" invented by Hotaru. "All I see is you seating on that invention of yours instead of walking to school"

"I prefer doing my exercises every P.E class"

Mikan knew better than to start screaming at her best friend so she just gave a sigh and started walking towards their building, the High School building of Gakuen Alice.

"You're too loud Polka" the familiar cold voice of Natsume rang through the ears of Mikan. The enraged Mikan turned to look at the crimson-eyed boy with raven-coloured hair and shook more in fury. Ruka, a blond guy with cobalt blue eyes already knew what was going to happen so he walked ahead to greet Hotaru and Yuu.

"WHAT PART OF 'DON'T CALL ME POLKA' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Mikan yelled again. Ruka and Yuu both looked at the two with a tired look before deciding to ignore both. Hotaru already had the decency to ignore the bickering duo and had started for the building.

"Mikan," Natsume's voice turned serious. Mikan stopped and looked at him in surprise. But then Natsume smirked and added: "The girl with polka dotted panties"

Instead of getting mad, Mikan decided to keep in her anger and just pouted. "It's no wonder Ruka is so much better than you are"

Then out of nowhere, Mikan's arm was grabbed. She turned around and looked into the fierce crimson eyes of Natsume. He was frowning and may even be seen as scowling. She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Now what?"

Natsume, surprised at his sudden actions, let's go of Mikan's arm. "Don't. Just don't say that again"

Mikan looked at him in question. "What?"

"Nothing." Natsume started walking ahead of her but Mikan caught up to him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" he repeated. Mikan sighed and stayed quiet. After a few minutes, Natsume spoke up. "Have you heard of the witch in the Western Forest?"

"Witch?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "They said she just popped out in the middle of the 3 principals' meeting without any of them knowing. She passed through the three layers of barrier in the school and even surprised the 3 principals. Knowing that she was too powerful for them to challenge, they welcomed her in their meeting. They asked what she wanted and she said she wants a place in the Western Forest"

Mikan stared at him in surprise. "You were there weren't you?"

Natsume looked at her before turning away to nod. When she didn't reply, he turned around to look at the saddened eyes of the brunette. He felt the tug of guilt in him and wanted to hug her but held onto his self. Mikan looked down and gripped Natsume's jumper.

"Please be careful" Mikan said gently.

Natsume, restraining his self with all his might, just pat Mikan's shoulder and gave her a smirk. "Worried now are we?"

Mikan frowned and punched his arm in response while Natsume just chuckled.

"Hey!" Ruka's voice called onto them. They were already in the building. "You guys are taking forever"

"Shall we?" Natsume said as he offered a hand to Mikan. Mikan smiled at the gentleman and took his offered hand as they both walked towards the building.

* * *

"They said the witch has the power to grant wishes" Koko said. The exam week was over and the gang decided to pass their time by doing some shopping for their upcoming High School Graduation Ball. It was already past lunch and the group consisting of Sumire, Koko (Sumire's boyfriend), Kitsune, Nonoko, Anna, Mikan and Ruka were in Central Town. Being the top 3 in their year level, Hotaru, Yuu, and Natsume weren't present as they had to finalize some 'stuff' for the graduation.

"Really?" Sumire looked at him doubtfully. "Wouldn't she be better called a genie?"

"Genies have lamps Sumire" Kitsune replied.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Fine, a genie without a lamp then"

Koko shrugged. "Anyway, that's just one of the rumours flying around"

"There's more?" Nonoko asked.

Kitsune nodded. "They said she has the beauty of a goddess and that she was powerful enough to pass through the barriers of the school without getting detected even by MS principal"

Mikan, who knew all about this, decided to stay quiet. She tried to stay out of their conversation but Ruka picked up her silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked Mikan.

Mikan snapped her head at Ruka's direction before shaking her head. "Nothing; It's just that I already knew what they're talking about"

"From Natsume?"

She nodded; her head bowed down.

Ruka just gave a chuckle. "Look, ever since the Elementary Principal was overthrown, Natsume has been careful enough on using his alice. He was so cautious to the point that he would refuse to even do anything that involves fire. He knows how worried you'll get. So as much as possible, he does his best to not use his alice"

"Yes but he was there during the appearance of witch" she said as she looks at Ruka. "If the witch was ever a villain, he would've been forced to use his alice"

Ruka sighed. "Mikan, Natsume's a grown up—"

"He's still growing up" she interjected.

"—and he is fully aware of his actions." Ruka ignored Mikan's sideline. "Yes he will be forced to use his alice but he's not stupid enough to have his life drained away. Look, just trust him."

Mikan looked dejected but she answered sarcastically. "How come you're cool with Natsume's involvement? And to think you'd be the first person likely to be screaming at his ear for being so reckless"

Ruka laughed. "Let's just say I did something that I should've done years ago"

"What's that?"

"I believed in him."

Mikan looked at him in awe. "Natsume's so lucky to have you"

Ruka gave another laugh. "You know what? I'll treat you to some ice cream to relieve all that worry"

Mikan responded with a laugh. "You're 18 yet you sound so much like an old man. But ok, I'm good with it"

"Guys!" Ruka called after calming himself from laughing. "Mikan and I are gonna go get some ice cream. We'll just manage to catch up with you."

After getting the go signal from everyone, they left the group and bought ice creams. They both enjoyed their ice creams and went to catch up with the others. When they finally caught up, the girls came up with a ridiculous idea that overthrows both Mikan and Ruka off their tracks.

"We're all going to see the witch!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea" Ruka said. They were all in the woods of the Western Forest and were looking for the 'cave of the witch' as everyone called. Mikan had thought of it as a bad idea but then, who could resist such a good adventure? After all, they are graduating this upcoming spring. So they might as well make the most out of the remaining months. Ruka spent the next 10 minutes on trying to persuade the others onto thinking twice about their decision but they just wouldn't listen.

"If you're so against this, why don't you just leave us alone?" Koko retorted. "We're not forcing you to come with us"

Ruka flinched. "But…I can't"

"And why not?"

"Because…" Ruka glimpsed at the unaware brunette through his fringe. The brunette and the girls were just walking a couple of paces ahead of the boys. "I just can't. Hotaru and Natsume would kill me if I leave you guys alone"

"They don't care about us!" Kitsune informed. "The ice queen only cares about money, while Natsume cares about you. And so since you're the person who'll most likely worry them, you might as well just stay"

"Look, I would love to" Ruka imposed. "I would love to so much. But I just can't"

"Guys!" Sumire called. The girls were already ahead of them by a couple of meters. "What're you doing? Can you hurry up along?"

"Look, just stop whining and come along" Koko said irately.

"It's Mikan" Ruka blurted. The two boys looked at him in puzzlement. "You both are already aware of how Natsume and Hotaru have their clutches over Mikan right? If there is even a single scratch on her, they will skin us alive and skewer us over a blazing pit"

Koko and Kitsune looked at each other in realization. They had forgotten about that. Koko swore. "You're right. Ok I'll go and approach her. I'll talk to her calmly while you both grab her from behind and drag her out of here"

"You really think Sumire's merciful enough to see you talking with Mikan, let alone walk alongside her?" Kitsune stated as a matter-of-fact. "You know how much of a jealous lady Sumire is"

Koko pondered. "Fine you talk to her while Ruka and I will drag out of here"

"The problem is," Ruka stated. "Do you guys know where we come from?"

"Don't you just go straight?" Koko asked.

"Oh and run into that huge stone block gargoyle over there?" Ruka pointed sarcastically. "Sure why not? So then if Natsume and Hotaru asked us why Mikan is unconscious and has a huge bump on her head, I'll say it's your fault"

"Hold on, did we ever swerve to avoid that rock?" Kitsune asked all of a sudden. "Did we even walk pass that rock?"

The three of them froze. They look at that gargoyle that was already towering over them. It was about ten meters high and about 30 feet big. Its size was enough to stamp the group to the ground. "Did I ever mention that it's been following us since a while ago?" Kitsune asked.

"You could've at least thought of it so that I could ward it off" Koko hissed in anger.

"Koko, are the girls still on sight?" Ruka asked not minding enough to look at Koko. Koko turned around to look and found himself nodding in assurance. "Good, now, on the count of three, we make a run of it"

"One," Koko started.

"Two," Ruka whispered.

"Three" Kitsu squeaked. And all three of them started to run for their lives. They heard the crunches of the leaves and knew that the rock was following them with quite a speed too.

"The girls, the girls!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Sumire! Anna! Nonoko! Mikan!" Koko yelled. "Where are you?"

"We're over here!" Mikan replied waving her hand in the air. The girls saw the boys running and looked at them in wonder.

"What're you guys running for?" Anna asked. They boys who we're close enough to be heard by the girls, shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The girls looked at them in bafflement before seeing the stone behind them. "A stone—"

"YES, A STONE GARGOYLE IS CHASING US AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE EARLY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kitsune shrieked.

And with that the girls started running and screaming. They swerve trees; jump over logs, nearly fall in a ditch, and yet still the gargoyle was still chasing them.

"Don't gargoyles fly?" Nonoko asked.

"That really isn't the question you should be asking right now." Koko said as he gave a sheepish grin. And then he saw a flying log. "EVERYONE DUCK!"

They ducked and heard the log crush into pieces as it hit a nearby tree. "Here comes another one!" Koko warned. Soon, logs and rocks were flying at their direction as the gargoyle try to knock the group off.

"How," Mikan panted as she jumped over a dung. "How are we gonna lose the monster? It can't keep following us. We'll have to run forever!"

"Do you have any ideas on how to knock him out?" Sumire snapped.

"Why don't we just let him fall to the ground?" Anna asked. "That way, he'll break into pieces"

They all palmed themselves in the head after realizing the truth behind it. "Ok guys," Ruka directed. "We'll have to split into two. One group will have to stay on track, while the other will have to setup a trap ahead"

"I'll lead the people who'll stay on track." Kitsu volunteered.

Ruka nodded. "Have Sumire, Koko and Mikan follow you. Anna and Nonoko will follow me."

"Where are you setting the trap?" Koko asked.

"Just right ahead. I'll give a signal when it's done" And with that, Ruka, Anna and Nonoko ran on the opposite direction. Fortunately, the rock stayed on the path. The group ran for a few more minutes before hearing what seemed like a song by the birds in the forest.

"That's Ruka's signal" Kitsu said. "Ok everyone, let's boost up our speed!" They all ran their hardest. They saw Nonoko and Anna on the sides of the road each with one end of a rope. Ruka was there in front waving at the running group. They were planning to _deck_ the gargoyle!

"Jump over the rope alright?" Ruka shouted over the distance. The group nodded and as soon as they reach the rope, they all jumped. Except for Mikan of course.

"Ah!" she yelped as she fall full face on the dirt.

"Get away Mikan!" Anna screamed in panic. Mikan turned to look as the stone tripped over the rope and was _falling_. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and tried to run but the stone was too big. _'I won't be able to make it!'_ Mikan thought in fear. She looked back and saw the oncoming of the block. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst when…

Nothing.

She felt the air move and then heard a sound of an explosion. She tried to open her eyes to look but a pair of hands covered her eyes. The distinct smell of lavender on the hands wafts her sense of smell.

"Don't look." Ruka's voice whispered in her ears. "Please, if you don't want to get hurt, don't look." Mikan stayed still and waited until the pair of hands left her eyes. She first heard the panting of an unfamiliar man. Then as she slowly opened her eyes, she found a pair of familiar crimson orbs staring back at her.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked in between pants as he shook her shoulder. He was looking at her with so much anxiety and worry, that Mikan, who was too surprised to reply, just nodded. Behind Natsume was a pile of rubble. The others were also too stunned to even look at the culprit. "Thank God" he muttered as he gripped at the brunette's shoulders.

Natsume wanted to have her in his arms and stay as it is for what he wished to be forever but his pride was too much. He helped her to stand up and gave her a more comfortable spot on the ground, away from the rubble. He heard the other girls ask Mikan questions in concern but he ignored them. He was too busy glaring ferociously at the boys who were backing 15 feet away. Koko didn't even need to read the pyro's mind as the message was passed crystal clear: _Do this again and I swear I'll let you see hell._

"Thank you Natsume," Mikan's voice was enough for him to snap his head away from the cowering idiots. He approached the girl and saw her face still pale but better than the serene look of she had before she was gonna get crushed by the rubble. Never, in a million years, will Natsume allow Mikan to wear that serene look of death in her face again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. He knew two things. Firstly, he knew he was wearing an impassive look so he was thankful to Persona who trained him to minimize his overflowing emotions. And secondly, he knew that Mikan knows him far too well to let the impassive face convince her. She always prefers to hear the emotion in the voice rather than the face.

"I'm alright." She said smiling to the worried Natsume. "I'm quite alright actually. No major scratches except for this" she pointed at her bleeding knee. Natsume turned to give an I'll-get-you-back-10-times-for-this look at the trio in the back.

"Here, I have some bandage to put over that" Nonoko said as she rustled the contents of her bag in search for the bandage. When found, she gave it to Mikan. "I do have some healing salve that I've been working on but I know it's too dangerous to apply it so we'll stick with the dear old bandage"

"Thank you" Mikan said as she gave Nonoko a hug. The girls helped her with the first aid and before long, they were finished.

"Now then," Sumire turned to look at the Natsume who waiting anxiously on the pile of rubble. "How on earth did you get here?"

"Why are you guys here?" He shot back. The other boys knew far too well that if they speak up, it'll be the last minutes of their lives so they turned to the other option, staying quiet.

"We're here to see the witch" Anna said.

Nonoko helped Mikan up and turned to look at them. "We wanted her to tell us our fortune"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "She's a witch, not a fortune teller"

"Yeah but we could wish for it" Mikan shrugged.

Natsume's expression turned stoic. "You'll have to pay a price"

"We know," Sumire said proudly. "And we do have something to pay"

"She doesn't take money if that's what you're trying to pay" Natsume said. "She takes something equal yet precious from you in exchange for the services"

"Seems like you're familiar with her" Koko voiced up. He saw Natsume giving him a cold look and he shrank back.

"I'm on duty to guard her. The Dangerous ability class are responsible for keeping an eye on her and maybe even ward off intruders" he informed. "Technically, I'll have to chase you guys out"

"Just let them be Natsume-nii" Youichi's voice resounded through their conversation. A 15 year old silver haired boy with grey colored eyes stepped out from the shadows and into the light.

"Hi Youichi!" Mikan greeted. The others chorused their greetings too. Youichi just nodded at them before noticing the bandage's knee of Mikan.

"That's a pretty big scratch" he commented. "Are you sure you're alright Mikan-nii?"

She gave a little smile. "I'm alright."

Youichi gave a pained look at the wound before looking back at the people. "Anyways, Yuuko-san said to bring the guests to her place. She wants to meet them"

Natsume gave a sigh before resigning himself to them. "Fine, but if any of them loose their valuable jewelry or their loyalty to their lovers, it's not my fault"

"What?" they all looked at him in surprise.

"That's just the kind of prices Yuuko-san takes" Youichi said. Sumire cringed and looked at Koko.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Natsume shrugged and started walking towards the shadows. Youichi beckoned to the rest and they started walking towards the lair of the witch.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

* * *

Lair seems to be a harsh word for the cottage we arrive to. As soon as we cleared the forest, we come upon numerous number of cherry blossom trees at its full bloom. We walked farther away and come into a round clearing. The clearing stretched far and wide but you could still distinguish cherry blossom trees on the other side of the clearing. And right in the middle was a cottage; a two-story, Japanese cottage.

The cottage was old and antique looking but it had a homey feeling to it. Its roof tiles were of color green, like the grass in spring and its walls were made out of wood. There was a porch on the left side that mostly took up the space on the front of the house. On the right side was the entryway of the cottage. It opens with double doors that were of color red and was clearly made out of iron. On the 2nd story, it had a round shape structure that looks like a parlor on the left side. On the right side, 2 huge windows were in view and right next to it, was a second veranda.

"Oh wow…" I saw Ruka gape as we come standing in front of the cottage.

"What a cute cottage!" Anna squealed. Natsume rolled his eyes and approached the door. He rang the doorbell before opening the door.

"Natsume!" I reprimanded him. "You don't just open the door like you own the place!"

"She's too far to hear us." He replied. "As soon as she hears the bell ring, its fine"

"No its not" I looked at the others in help but they just shrugged before following Natsume in. I gave a sigh and followed them in. Inside, there was a small walkway before coming up on another step. We all removed our shoes and placed it neatly before the step. We entered the premises and right in front was a small screen with a crescent moon.

"Hurry up." I swerve to look at Natsume who was a few paces away in the hallway. We followed him until we reach a pair of two Japanese sliding doors with blue and white colors painted like clouds in the sky. "Ichihara, they're here" Natsume called. When there was no response, he looked at Youichi in exasperation. Youichi gave a sigh before entering the doors.

"Really Yuuko, must you always be like this?" I heard Youichi's voice through the doors. There was a slurred response. Natsume's brows met each other and in irritation, he opened the door with a bang. The scent of lilac waft through our noses as incense fumes floated in the air. The room must be the main room as it was wider than a usual room. There was a large red curtain in the background and in the middle was a wooden couch. There was a small table on the side with a box full of incense sticks burning on it. Aside from all those, the room was pretty bare.

"Ichihara!" He hissed; annoyance clearly present in his tone.

"Sh…" a dark-haired woman with pale skin hushed. We all stood there in awe as we see a striking woman with long thin legs sprawled over the wooden couch. The wooden couch had a crescent moon design on the couch. Her long black hair runs over her body and to the floor. I felt a pang of disappointment since I couldn't see her face behind her curtain of hair and her arms.

"Hangover" Youichi smirked.

"This is why I told you not to give her any alcohol more than 1.25 liters" Natsume said as he comes over the pretty lady on the couch. "And you! How many times must I tell you to cut down on your alcohol?"

"Natsume," her voice slurred. "Please, my head's aching and your voice is just making it worse"

Natsume grumbled and turned to look at us. "Anyways," His voice decibel didn't even lower down. "Here's your guests. Treat them well Ichihara"

She nodded. "But first, can you get me the hangover medicine on top of the fridge? Oh and some water too"

I could see Natsume's brow furrow down as his posture clearly displayed his inner debate about whether or not to do the witch's bidding. In the end, he turned around and left the room.

"Now then," the woman stood up in excitement; hangover clearly void from her previous state. "Shall we get to business?" She snapped her fingers and we took defensive stance immediately. She gave us a curious look before bursting out laughing. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you guys."

Kitsu gave her a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

She shrugged. "I stopped the time." Doubts were now completely palpable on our faces. "Well, more like the time outside. We're the only things moving right now"

I think our faces were still showing confused looks because Youichi patiently explained for us. "One of her jobs is as a space-time witch. She can manipulate the space and the time to her command with just a snap of her fingers"

With that, ooh's and aah's resounded through the room as we looked at the pretty lady. Now that she was standing and giving us full looks, I could finally see her face.

She was gorgeous. But even that was an understatement.

Her hair was cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, another layer of hair reaching up to her jaw, and then another layer of hair that reached her hips before finally having the last of her hair flowing up to her knees. Her eye color looked red but as you brood more, it looked purple, green and even gold. She was wearing a white kimono with butterfly design that fitted with the layout of the room.

"Hot." I heard Kitsu whisper. Ruka sniggered at his reaction.

"So, I heard you want to have your fortune told" the pretty lady said as she settled back on her couch. Nonoko stepped up and nodded.

"Yes, if you would kindly do. Oh, let me introduce ourselves," Nonoko beckoned to us and we stepped forward. "This is Anna, Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Ruka, and Mikan"

I felt like a mutant when the pretty lady's eyes lingered on me for a few seconds before moving on. "I see, well I have a number of names but I prefer to be called Yuuko. As for your wishes, there will be a price"

"We're aware" Anna's voice sounded serious for that second and I looked at her in surprise.

"I don't take money."

"Yes," Sumire replied.

"For everything you wish, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more or give more. You can't get less or give less. It must be in balance, or else there will be chaos." Yuuko said grimly. We all nodded and she beamed. "Right then, if you all understand now, Youichi! If you could be so kind as to hand me that pot under the table"

Youichi move towards the table and took a red pot full of what looked like water from the table. He placed the pot down on Yuuko's feet and she dropped what looked like a round wooden object with a circle of symbols on it. She started chanting and gestured one of us to move forward. Kitsu bravely stepped forward.

"Kitsu-" Suddenly, Yuuko's voice was overwhelmed with a whistle. I looked at the others to see if they hear it too, and it seemed like they did. We were looking at each other in confusion. I tried to talk to them but my voice was overwhelmed with the whistle too. I gave a shrug and turned to look at Kitsu who seemed to be in shock. I try to approach them but I was _stuck_. I gave a look of alarm to Yuuko but she seemed too preoccupied with Kitsu so I calmed myself and just watch as Kitsu's reaction became more prominent.

After a few minutes, the whistle disappeared.

"What," Ruka looked at Yuuko. "What was that?"

"That was just a precaution" Yuuko said as she waved her hand to dismiss the question. "Every service I do is confidential. No one can know your fortune."

We all look at the deprived look of Kitsu. "Kitsu," Anna asked in worry. "Are you alright?"

He looked like he just saw us for the first time and gave us a waned smile. "Yes, I'm alright. There's just a lot to take in."

I saw everyone's faces scrunch in fear as Yuuko beckoned one of us again. Sumire stepped forward, and for the next 20 minutes, everyone had a go with the fortune telling. Each time, they all turned around with a sullen look.

"Mikan?" Yuuko's voice called me. I gulped and braced myself.

"Yes"

"Come closer" she said. "I'll be reading your fortune"

I closed our gap and stood in front of her. She started chanting again and then she looked at me with those lifeless gold eyes. "Shall I get straight to the point?"

I nodded and she continued on her monotone voice. "There will be problems; problems that will affect you both mind and heart."

I sucked in a breath. "What kind of problems?"

"That I cannot tell you" she said. "It'll break your heart if I do"

I nodded gravely. "Anything else?"

"You will lose something important in your life."

I felt my knees buckle. "Something or someone?"

She gave me an obvious look. "Do you really want to know it?" I shook my head.

"So will I regret one thing in the future?" I asked.

"I don't know child, it's your decision." Yuuko said mildly.

I nodded. "Will I still have my friends with me?"

Yuuko smiled gently. "Yes, that's one thing I can be certain of"

I sucked in a breath and made myself look presentable. Right there, I feel my life turning around.

"Will that be all?" she asked. I nodded. "Now for the price, can I get that beautiful ruby ring of yours?"

I looked at her in alarm. This was the ring Natsume gave me during my 15th birthday. "I can't give you this"

"It's precious, that's why it's a good price to pay" she pointed out. I felt my face crumple in frown but Natsume had already warned us about this, _'She takes something equal yet precious from you in exchange for the services.' _I gave myself a final take in of breath and gave her the ring.

"Thank you" she said before snapping her fingers. Everyone gasp for breath as if they had just run out of the water. I went back to my place and stood there.

What am I gonna do? I don't wanna lose any friend. For over the years, it's my friends that kept me together. During the time when the Elementary Principal took me in prison, it was always my friends that kept me grounded. I don't wanna lose my friends. If I do, I wonder how I'll live my life. '_Hotaru'_ I thought gravely. What if it's Grandpa? Oh god, I haven't seen him in ages! What if I'll lose him? He's the only family I have left. I don't wanna lose any other family member. Seeing mother die in front of me is enough for the time being. No, no, please, not any of my friends-

Someone tapped me and I was brought back to reality. Worried, Natsume had his hand on my shoulder and his eyes were searching for answers on my face. "Mikan?"

I looked at him in shock before giving him a reassured smile. "Hello"

He turned to look at the hangover Yuuko. I hadn't even noticed everything was back to normal. "Ichihara, what did you do?"

Yuuko moaned and said. "What is it now? I had lilac incense burnt so that when you come in here you'd be calmer yet it seemed to not have been working"

"No it has not." he said in fury.

Koko looked up at him with a solemn expression. "We're done. I'll see you in school tomorrow"

Ruka nodded and tapped Natsume in the shoulder. We all said our goodbyes and left the house. Youichi was kind enough to volunteer to help us out of the forest. We walked in silence as twilight befallen in the horizon.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"You didn't have to stop the time you know" the raven haired boy quietly approached Yuuko. They were out on the porch drinking wine and watching the moon wane to full moon.

Yuuko grinned. "So you knew"

Natsume sat beside her and refused the offered drink. "You know it won't work on me"

Yuuko shrugged. "But you were respectful enough to leave us alone. But then again, you're right. The magic wouldn't have worked." Yuuko jeered at him. "After all, you don't exist"

Natsume gave a heartless laugh. "Soon, I won't exist"

"How is it going with your mission?"

He shook his head. "It's not time yet. It's coming though. Now that I remember, why did you have to come? You could've waited for me until the time comes"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Yuuko gave a crook smile. "But, you'll have to hurry up."

She touches Natsume's back and it glowed. Natsume cringed away from her hand in pain. She added, "Its ticking."

"I know." Natsume gives a sad smile. "I know."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry if i wasn't able to update fast enough. I had too much school work to do. This was only the time I was able to update it. But have no fear **** *poses like the superman***, I will update within the weekend. **The two chapters will be good enough for the wait you guys had.**

**Oh and just one other thing, can people just not demand that i update right away? I know there are some of you who are too impatient but please!** **Can you guys see it through my point of view that I maybe am too busy to update? I mean, I'm a student in high school and currently my teachers are merciless to the point of giving tests on the first week back from spring break.** **Please just _hold your_****_ horses _and wait patiently.**

**Thank you to people who review me with good stuff. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotaru looked at the expressionless Mikan. She had expected her day to have started with the usual greeting of Mikan and the bickers of both Natsume and Mikan, but there was none. Mikan was quiet; too quiet for her preference. She looked at Ruka who was in the same mode as Mikan. Yuu was fidgeting from his anxiety over Mikan's out of character while Natsume, who was walking right next to them, had the same worried expression as Hotaru-which was mainly, an impassive look.

"Mikan," Yuu bravely asked. "Are you alright?"

Mikan snapped out of her reverie and looked at Yuu as if she didn't notice she was outside already. She gave a reassuring smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a lot to think of."

Hotaru frowned. Mikan never thinks. Well, she probably does but she usually just acts. She acts then regrets her actions in the end. Hotaru took out her baka gun and pointed it at Mikan before firing. It blew Mikan off her feet and sent her 5 meters away from them.

"What the hell Hotaru?" Mikan demanded. Yuu ran to her and helped her stand up. Both Natsume and Ruka looked at Hotaru in surprise.

"No one starts my day without a smile" Hotaru said quietly. Mikan looked at her in anger-confused look, not knowing what she meant. But the three boys looked at her in agreement. They understood Hotaru perfectly. _Mikan shouldn't be acting this way._

"That's no reason for you to start firing your gun" Mikan pointed out. "You pull your gun when I'm annoying. Yet now that I've become more normal, you still pull your trigger. What is the matter with you?"

Hotaru shook her head. She isn't the type to be expressive so she kept her tongue in. Mikan walked off in annoyance. Yuu looked back and forth between Hotaru and Mikan, trying to decide who to stay with. When he sees Hotaru giving him a heads up, he walked off in pursuit of Mikan.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Hotaru asked Ruka. Natsume's attention snapped back at his friend.

Ruka shrugged. "We went to see the witch of the Western Forest. We had our fortune told and then that was it."

Hotaru raised her eyebrow. "If that's just it, then why are you guys so _lifeless? _And what happened to her? How did she get such a nasty wound?"

"Yeah, about that wound…" Ruka gave sheepish smile. "Don't worry, it's not that serious. She just scraped it"

Hotaru's look turned stoic. She pointed the gun at Ruka on point blank range. "No one hurts a single hair of Mikan. And scraping her is a major slip-up. Now, unless you don't want this gun fired right atn your face, you better start talking"

Natsume took a step to intervene but when he sees Hotaru's expression full face, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Even with Ruka backing him up, they still won't stand a chance. They had seriously pissed the ice queen. Ruka started to stutter in fear. "So, umm, we-we were walking i-in t-the Wes-western forest and umm, we were walking, a-and-"

"15 seconds Ruka. 15 seconds till you say goodbye to your head"

"We got chased by a huge gargoyle made out of stone. She wasn't able to jump over a rope and so she slipped and scraped her knee. She nearly got crushed by the falling gargoyle but Natsume came in and saved the day" Ruka answered so fast that it was just a wonder how he managed to do it with one breath.

Although there wasn't much detail -much to her annoyance- it would have to suffice. After all, she was intimidating him with a huge gun right in his face. "Whose idea was it to go to the witch in the first place?"

Ruka fidgeted and looked down. "I don't know."

Hotaru threw him an ice cold glare which would have had Ruka ran away from them but Natsume bet his life to save his friend. "That's enough. I've already dealt with them"

"I need names."

"I really don't know" Ruka blurted. "I swear. Mikan and I went out to get ice cream but when we got back; they all said that we were going to see the witch"

"I said names Ruka." Hotaru's voice did not change one bit.

"Imai" Natsume's voice dropped. Fire was about to clash with Ice.

"I asked for names Hyuuga, not a reason. Don't go against me now," Hotaru warned. "I'm merciful enough not to touch your dear friend. All I ask for are names. Who were they Ruka?"

"I won't dub on them" Even though he was scared, Ruka answered firmly. Hotaru gave him another look but when she concluded that he wasn't gonna say anything anymore, she pulled out her phone.

"Get me the witch's phone" she uttered on the receiver. "Yes, hello witch. I need the names of your customers yesterday. This isn't a request…no, it's a demand…Trust me; you don't want to start a talk about money. I can par with you and win. Go see your glass globes and even fate agrees with me…good…text it to me." With that, she ended the call. Both Natsume and Ruka look at the ice queen in disbelief. They were well aware of her reputation in school since elementary years. But they weren't expecting her to be that intimidating to even gain information out from Yuuko without having to pay anything. Hotaru was a force that should not have been dealt with. She turned her back to the pair and started walking back to school.

"Ruka, I expect 500 rabbits paid for your compensation by the end of tomorrow. That's for you not being able to convince them to stop with their ridiculous idea." Her voice was barely audible yet loud enough for them to hear.

"But I gave you information!"

"That's 25% from the original price needed to be paid. You're lucky to have it off"

"Don't ask much from Nonoko, Anna and Sumire." Ruka said. "They were the ones who gave Mikan the first aid."

There wasn't any response from the ice queen for the said input except: "Oh and don't you even dare tell a word to Mikan about this." And then she left them for good.

* * *

"Mikan!" Yuu called Mikan from across the field. The whole class was tasked to have their afternoon off and spend it with the new preschool students. They were fresh from the outside world so the teachers thought that the seniors should 'make them feel welcome' to the new school. She ran towards Yuu but was blocked by Kitsu and Koko.

"Oh hello" she greeted.

"We're so sorry!" they both said unison. "We promise not to do it again. We're so sorry!"

She looked at them bewilderment as the two boys knelt on their knees. "Wait, what? What's going on? Did you do anything to me?"

"Yes," they continued with their unison. _'This is starting to get creepy' _she thought. "We should have protected you more; we shouldn't have come to see the witch; we should have been more mature to know the risks when going to the Western Forest."

"Woah there," she picked them up and dusted their pants. They were like kids in primary school. "What are you on about?"

"We're at fault for your wound" Koko answered. "We're so sorry"

"Hey, it was my clumsiness that got me into this!" she defended them.

"But we were the ones who knew you were gonna get yourself in trouble even before the gargoyle came." Kitsu said. "We knew you weren't supposed to be in the western forest"

"Why?"

"Because you always get yourself in a mess." The both chorused. _'Oi, oi'_ she looked at them with a mock serious gaze. "We knew it but still we continued onwards. It was our fault"

"Hey look, I really don't get how you see yourselves as the suspects but if it weren't for Anna's quick thinking, we would've still been in the forest being chased by the gargoyle" she said. They stifled a sniff. They looked like they were about to cry. "Fine, alright, I forgive you. Though I still don't see how my scratch was your fault."

They both grabbed her into their arms and hugged her. "Thank you so much"

"What are you guys doing?" Natsume's voice resounded through our ears. Koko and Kitsu immediately released Mikan from their hug.

"Nothing," they both answered, trying to cover up their mistake. After all, having the ice queen on their backs was enough as a punishment. They wouldn't wanna have the pyro after their necks too. "Just apologizing for her wound"

He kept his wary look. "You apologize through saying it, not hugging her"

"We're sorry!" and with that, they both left Mikan and Natsume.

"What was that for?" she frowned as she looked at him.

"What?"

"You scared them to death"

"No I didn't"

She touched the space in between his eyebrows. "It's always the look you carry around that scare people around you"

His face turned stoic. "Do I scare you?"

"Should I be?"

He relaxed. "Depends on how you see it"

"Then no." she said simply. "It's that arrogant side of you that pisses me off"

He chuckled. "Glad to be of service then, polka dots"

"And the pervert appears" she said sarcastically. "I'm going to Yuu. I'll see ya later"

He nodded and watches the brunette run to her friend. Mikan changed. Lately, she's been able to keep her emotions in. She hasn't shouted like how she used to in elementary years, Imai's gun has not been used as constant as it was back in those years, and the brunette-Natsume saw this accidentally- hasn't been wearing printed underwear. _'She really has changed'_

So why was he frowning? He walked stiffly to Ruka, who was talking to Mochu animatedly. They didn't notice Natsume approach them. And then it clicked. The answer was just so obvious it made him feel such an idiot for being so slow.

'_It's ticking.' Yuuko said._

He touched his shoulder. _'Oh that's right, time's moving fast. It's getting closer.'_

* * *

"So," Mikan let the word hang in air. "What do you guys wanna do?" The class was tasked to do the activity individually with 4-5 kids. The others had gone to God knows where, while Mikan's group was still in the classroom. She had a girl with blond hair (Hana), a girl with red hair (Satsuki), a brunette boy (Kaeru), and a boy with sandy-colored hair (Shizuko). Shizuko shrugged while the others sat in silence.

"I want my Mommy" Hana cried. The rest slowly whined. Mikan gave them a pained look and sat on the ground right next to them.

"I know how you feel" Mikan said. "I had it worse though. Since I came in the middle of my elementary years, I had more things to leave behind. I didn't even tell my Grandpa that I was going to this school." She chuckled. "You should see his face when he found out I came to this school."

"Did you get taken from your family too?" Satsuki asked.

Mikan shook her head. "I chased after my best friend you see. She told me she was gonna come and visit me, but she didn't. I waited 6 months for any letters from her but there wasn't any. And so here I am."

"So you came here on your own free will?" Hana asked. Mikan nodded.

"Why?" Shizuko asked. "Why would you risk everything for a friend? You could easily get more over the years"

Mikan gave a pained smile. "She was my first best friend. I loved her and I wouldn't have any other best friend aside from her"

They stared at her in awe. Kaeru asked. "So what did you do when you got here? Did they even know you had an alice?"

She laughed. "Eventually, yes. I had to go through a test though. My alice was rare and it was an alice that the school would come by once in, I don't know, every 20 years? It was that rare"

"What alice was it?" Satsuki asked.

"Nullification."

"What's that?"

"It's when no alice can work against me." Mikan explained. "But alices that relies more on physical attack like those telekinetic people, can hurt me so yeah, it has its own advantages and disadvantages"

"It must have been tough when you got here" Kaeru commented.

Mikan chuckled. "Gosh, yeah it was so tough. During the time when they didn't know my alice, people would bully me. After all, I was a girl who didn't have any alice and was selfish enough to chase her own best friend to this school. But I hang on tight and kept my head high. Because if I don't, then what was my point in coming to this school? Not long after, they all became my friends. There are tough times when you guys would want to go home, but you know what? You wouldn't even notice the years go by. Before you know it, you would be like us. Seniors."

"Will you miss the school?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I will." The group looked at each other and lowered their heads. Mikan thought this as cute and smiled. "You know what? Let's go out. Don't worry, I'm not go all nerdy and talk to you about the rules and regulations of school. We're all gonna go bunk this activity and play with my friends"

"Friends?"

"Animal friends" Mikan said as she winked at them.

* * *

"Ruka!" Ruka turned around to look at the brunette with 4 kids around her. Two girls looked excited while the other boys looked unsure. "Can we play with your animals?"

"Sure," he replied. The kids Ruka supervised perked their ears at the sound of the oncoming group and looked equally excited. Ruka chuckled at their reaction. "Go" he said. They all nodded and joined with Mikan's group.

Mikan raised an eyebrow before coming up with an idea. "Oh, I know! How about we play with the animals all together? It'll be a joint group, and that way it'll be more fun! How does that sound"

The kids replied with enthusiasm. Mikan looked at Ruka with identical enthusiastic look. Ruka shook his head thinking, _'She hasn't changed one bit'_ "Alright, come. Let's all go to the farmland"

They all went to the farmland (where most of the animals, even Piyo, stayed). They played with the animals and spent most of the time playing on Piyo's back. While the kids play, both Mikan and Ruka supervised from afar.

"How did your fortune go?" she asked. Ruka stood rigid. "I'll take it that it wasn't good."

Ruka's head lowered as he looked at the floor. "It wasn't that bad. It just seemed too much. Like, it's impossible that it would happen"

Mikan nodded. "I know. What did you pay?"

"The blackmail free card I got from Hotaru during my 17th birthday" Mikan gave him a bemused look. "I know. As much as I hate to give it away, I had to. So will you please keep it to yourself and not tell Hotaru about it? She'll probably jump for joy that I lost it"

Mikan gave a laugh. "Your price isn't too bad"

"What did she take for yours?"

"Umm-"

"Mikan-neechan!" their attention snapped to look at Satsuki who was pointing at a stuff toy shape on the doorway.

"Bear!" Mikan greeted. Bear approach her and gave her a hug. "Bear, it's so good to see you! It's been so long" Bear nodded and turned to look at the kids. "Them? We're supposed to supervise them and make them feel welcome in the school" When Bear didn't reply, she asked. "Do you wanna go and meet them?"

He nodded. Mikan smiled and called onto the kids. She introduced them to bear and they greeted happily. They played with him for a short time until Shizuko manages to provoke Bear. Before Mikan and Ruka could do anything, kapow! Bear just punched a preschool in the face.

"Bear!"

The kids started crying and Mikan had trouble calming them down. She looked at Ruka for help and he gave a reluctant look. He doesn't wanna do it but what choice does he have? Its better than dressing up as a clown and start dancing like an idiot in place. For all he know, some might even phobias against clowns. He took in a deep breath before turning his alice on. As soon as it happened, all the animals ran into the arms of Ruka. He blushes crimson red as the kids laughed at the reaction of the animals. Mikan laughed along them and even teased Ruka. "Oohh Ruka, here comes a cow!"

When the laugh subsided, Mikan went back to explaining the good sides of Bear. She was in the middle of explaining when they heard a knock from the doorway. This altered their attention, and there they stared back into the eyes of Natsume and his group.

"You guys are too loud" he commented.

"That's because we're having fun" Mikan replied. The kids gave her a hesitant look before nodding their head in agreement.

"They don't look like it" he said as he gave a nod on the kids' direction.

Ruka gave a sheepish look and pointed at Bear as if the mere gesture of pointing at Bear was enough reason to explain everything. Natsume gave an acknowledge look. _No wonder._

"Guys, go play with them" he said to his group. His group gave him a smile before joining the other group. Mikan sighed and told Bear to stay low for a while before joining the group. The rest of the activity hour went without any more dangerous feats and the kids went back with beaming looks on their faces.

"Are you sure you're alright Mikan?" Ruka asked for the 5th time. "The fall you got from Piyo looked pretty nasty. I mean, I don't want Hotaru breathing on my back after your fall today"

Mikan laughed. "I'm fine. Gosh, people are so caring these days!"

His eyebrow rose. "Is it so bad to be caring?"

She shook her head. "It's just weird. Anyways, thanks for your help with the animals. Without your help, my group would've still been in the classroom sitting like ducks and doing nothing."

Natsume said nothing and just looked at the duo. Ruka gave a shrug. "Hey even I had trouble with the kids. If it weren't for you, we would still be in that awkward silence"

Mikan laughed and walked alongside the two boys as they met up with the rest of the class. The day was ending and so they were dismissed by the teacher. As she walked happily back to their dorm, she was stopped by Natsume.

"Natsume?"

"Where's your ring?" he asked suddenly. She jerked to a stop.

"Umm, I-"

"Don't even think of lying" he said as he gave a smoldering gaze.

Mikan shrank back and looked down. "It was the price"

He felt his brows touch together. "But I'm sorry! I really am!" she starts a chain of apologies but he wasn't listening though.

Natsume's hand tightened around her wrist. "Was it worth it?"

She looked at him. "What is?"

"The fortune; was it worth being paid with my ring?"

Her look saddened. "Yes, it was"

He looked away and slid his hand down to hold her hand. _Why can't that witch take something other than my possessions? _

"Natsume?" hearing her voice crack made him look at her. "I have a question." When she caught the nod, she gulped. "Promise you won't laugh?"

He smirked and said the same words he used on Mikan a while ago. "Depends on how I see it"

Her hand clutched his hand before looking at him straight in the eye. "Is Ruka available?"

_Was I supposed to laugh at this question? _Natsume shook his head. When he saw the relief on her face, his face scrunched up. Jealousy and curiosity flared inside him. "Why?"

She blushed. _She blushed! _Natsume felt his life sucked out. It can't be happening.

She shrugged. "I Like Him."

* * *

**Before any of you guys start screaming at me, let me make myself clear: I am not the type of writer to go, NATSUME to MIKAN to RUKA to HOTARU to NATSUME.**

**Again, I am not that type of writer.  
**

**The only reason I decided to have Mikan like Ruka is to have the story longer. If I don't, you guys would probably start reading the last five chapters of the story. I don't like having a story that ends with chapters less than 10. Its too quick! And so, I put on a twist.  
**

**But just to lay down the obvious, its Ruka x Hotaru and Mikan x Natsume.  
**

**With the kids, they're just random. They won't be appearing much on the story so don't make a huge fuss about them.  
**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter and keep yourself posted for my new chapters ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ichihara!" Natsume's voice rang through the whole house.

Yuuko gave a tired sigh. _What is it this time?_ She stood up from her tub and grabbed the towel from the rack. She was looking forward to spending the night on her bath tub with a classic wine to go with her relaxing and just stay there. But no. Here she is, staring back at the anxious crimson eyes of Natsume on a towel. Really, this kid needs to learn on how to ring the doorbell. If it weren't for her own barrier, people would probably start talking some nonsensical rumor about them.

"What is it this time?" She voiced out her thoughts.

He panted through every word he said. He looked like he just ran a kilometer without taking a break. "She—Mikan—Why—How—This isn't happening!"

"Wait! Slow down!" she dragged him to the main room and had him sit down. She opened a shortcut and entered her room through the wall. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself"

"I can't calm myself!" he shouted. Yuuko snapped her fingers making him unable to speak.

"You do not raise your voice at me child." Her voice dropped to a tone of warning. "Know your place before you start speaking"

She felt his anger bubbled but he forced it down. She smirked. He sure knows how to take a good warning. She changed onto her clothes before entering the main room. She takes her glass of champagne from the table and snaps her fingers again, enabling him to speak. "Now then, tell me what happened"

"She fell in love with Ruka!" he cried. "She wasn't supposed to! That didn't happened the last time I was here! She was in love with me! _Me_!"

Yuuko's eyebrow rose. "And here I thought you were aware with the contract proceedings"

"Oh the whole: '_The contract has been agreed and signed. This contract shall last until the payment is paid in full_'?" Natsume said sarcastically while imitating Yuuko's voice. "Gee, I wasn't aware of that"

Yuuko's eyes turned cold as she started explaining. "As soon as you changed time, you made an alternate reality. Meaning, what you thought happened last time, is complete garbage. Everything starts from the beginning. It's no longer going to follow the same pattern. But," she holds her hand in means of stopping Natsume from interrupting. "The major events will still happen. And that's what gives you the advantage of saving her life"

Natsume looked at her frustratingly. "But it shouldn't happen! I love her and she's intended to love me!"

Yuuko equaled her gaze with the same intensity as Natsume's. "Are you regretting you decision now?"

Natsume jolted before keeping his emotions in check. He kept it guarded beneath all the other things in his mind. "No. I will see this through till the end."

Yuuko smiled; such a determined young kid. "Keep it up then. You don't want to waste your life span for nothing"

* * *

**Mikan**

I'm excited. It's been a long time since I've been this excited. I mean, I know I seem like an enthusiastic girl from the beginning but this time, my excitement was on another level. I finally told someone about my bottled up feelings! And yes that's right, I told Natsume. At first, I thought he was gonna laugh at my face for my childish feelings and throw the words _'You're wasting your time',_ but he didn't! Instead he gave a look of surprise before giving a smile. He even said, _'Really? Well, good luck with that polka.' _It might not sound that much but if its Natsume; getting him to say those words is a rarity. It would be like seeing snow on summer. Ruka is Natsume's best friend so it's kind of a high expectation that he would turn you down. I haven't really told anyone about these feelings; I didn't even tell Hotaru. It was really hard keeping it from her. Every day, she would give me a look that seemed to penetrate the deepest core inside my body before pulling it out to reveal my secret. She even asked me for it one night but luckily, Anna came to my rescue. I really need to be stronger to beat those icy cold stares I always get from Hotaru.

Anyway, I skipped to morning homeroom in excitement. I can't wait to ask Natsume everything about Ruka! He should tell me things about him right? He did look pretty supportive. Or was I just imagining it? I hope not.

"Mikan, you look energetic today" Yuu said. "It's good to see you back in shape"

I gave him an odd look. "Don't I always look like this?"

"Yes, but this time you look…" he stared at me intently. "blooming"

I blushed. It's getting too obvious! "Thank you for the compliment"

"Yuu, she always looks like this" Hotaru's voice entered our conversation. I turned to look at her and beamed. "See? How is that smile different from the other days? It's still as idiotic as ever"

I gave pout. "Hotaru, don't be so mean."

She shrugged in response while Yuu sighed. We walked in comfortable silence as we entered the class. Yes, I know. I'm not late. I've been able to fix my shameful habit of being late since the start of my senior year. Well, it's not like I freely changed my regime; I was technically-like _technically - _been forced to change it by Hotaru's strict robot. She built me a disciplinarian robot and from the start of my senior year, this robot has been threatening and punishing me if I ever get back to my old lazy self. Luckily now, Hotaru took her back as her way of saying: _I think we're done with her._ Truthfully, it wasn't like it was a bad idea. I was even thankful that I changed my ways. I mean, imagine me coming to work late or me coming to my wedding late, the horror!

"Good morning Mikan!" the voice of the pink-haired girl entered my reverie. I gave a smile and greeted back. Anna came to my arms and hugged me followed by her best friend Nonoko.

"You're early. We used to hear your cries from the hallway as you race to homeroom before the bell goes." Nonoko said. I look at the clock to see the long hand struck 45. It was still 7.45. Fifteen minutes till the bell ring. I _am_ early.

"I know right?" Anna giggled. "And then we see you being electrocuted by Jinno sensei for running in the hallway. Gosh I miss the old days"

I raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. Talk about reminiscence! "Yeah well, I like to keep this regime the way as it is thank you. I wouldn't want Hotaru's robot paying me a visit"

We all laughed as we thought of how Lucy (that was her name) would react. Hotaru rolled her eyes and merely brushed her way to her seat. Yuu gave a smirk and joined the chat. I excused myself and went to sit on my spot next to Natsume. Natsume didn't look up as I sat. I glanced at the empty seat next to him and sighed.

"He's in the stables if you're looking for him" Natsume said without looking up from his book. I flicked my head at his direction and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Imai senpai!" a cry came through the door and we all look to see who it was. A boy from middle school panted and searched for the certain girl. When he found her, he rushed to her side and said: "You're needed by Misaki sensei in the faculty. He said it's urgent"

From afar, people would probably just see the calm and collected inventor but since I've known her for a long time, I could read Hotaru. It was obvious that underneath her impassive face, she dying to give a frustrated sigh. She stood up and followed the boy out. I gave a dry smile. Hotaru's the same as ever; her hate to give a bad impression is still intact.

"Oh that's right Natsume," I gave a clap in excitement. He looked back at me. "Wanna come with me to the Central this lunch? I'm looking for a gift for Ruka's upcoming birthday"

"No way. I'm not gonna be your henchman" he said bluntly. "Go ask one of your friends to come with you"

I gave a mock sad face. "But you're the only one who knows my liking of Ruka. I didn't even tell Hotaru about this. And besides, you're his best friend so you're of more help than any other people in this class"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell Imai? What kind of friend are you Polka? And here I thought you guys don't keep secrets from each other"

"You really have no right to say that" I countered before sighing. "Look I just didn't think Hotaru would be the right person to know. I mean, for all I know she'd shoot me with her baka gun and call me an idiot. Just please; help me"

He gave me a long look and I responded it with a puppy face. Cheesy? Yes but I'm that desperate to look for a gift that suits Ruka's tastes. I don't even care if I have to pay back money in return. "Fine but only this once"

I gasped and literally fell back. Wow, I think the façade worked better than I thought. "Thank you!" I jumped in excitement before giving Natsume a hug. "Oh my gosh, thank you! You're such a wonderful friend!"

I could feel his smirk forming and I immediately withdraw. I knew there was a catch. I gave him a monotonous look before settling on my chair. "Alright, spill it. What's the catch?"

"Be my date for the upcoming graduation ball" he said.

I felt my face fell. All my excitement washed down the drain. "But I was thinking of having Ruka as my date for the ball"

"Yeah and so does all of the female population." He leaned back on his chair. "You already know that you're not the only one looking forward to being his date."

"Ah correction, its 50% of the population" I interjected. "You get half of it too"

"Anyway, the point is, you're not the only one." He said throwing back his argument in place. "You don't even know yet if he'll ask you as his date"

"I think this is the part where you say: Good luck! I'll wish you all the best" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm being a realist here. It's just fair that I ask you for this as compensation"

"Your price is not equal to what I ask for"

"Yes it is." He said pointedly. "Shopping with a girl is hell. You have no idea what we, boys in particular, feel when we go out with a girl to shop"

"And this is the reason why you're coming with me." I fired back. "You being with me will help the search faster."

"And you dancing with me is an equal price." He argued. "Why are you making such a fuss over one dance?"

"You weren't asking for a dance!" I exclaimed. "You asked if I could be your date. And a date's responsibility is to stay with his or her partner for the whole night"

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?"

"I want Ruka to be my date! What part of that sentence can't you understand?"

We both looked at each other with brimming cups of stubbornness. There is no way I will give up! "You know polka, I'm giving you a 100% option of having a date." He said as he relaxed back. I gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm free and I asked you personally. Ruka asking you to be his date is 1 out of God knows how much the female population is"

I shrugged. "I'm willing to take my chances."

"You're still coming as my date." He smirked.

I look at him fury. Why is he so freakin' stubborn? I was about to bite back when he added, "Or I won't help you chose his present."

I bit my tongue. He's such an asshole! "I thought you supported me with my love"

He raised an eyebrow, _again._ Gosh, I wish I could shave his eyebrows off. That look is really pissing me off. "I never said that. Where'd you get that idea from?"

"But I thought you did!"

He shook his head, much to my disappointment. I groaned. "You're such an asshole"

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

**Normal**

Natsume and Mikan strolled in the streets of Central, passing numerous souvenir shops along the way. It had only been 10 minutes and already, Mikan could hear Natsume grumbling.

"Shut up and help me!" Mikan hissed. Natsume gave her a tired look and dragged his self to a new store. They entered and searched the racks. Mikan pointed to a couple of objects but each one was turned down by Natsume. She sighed and exited the store with Natsume. "What does he like?"

"Animals" Natsume said flatly.

She frowned. "I showed you hundreds of stuff toys and you said no to every single one"

"I said animals, idiot not stuff toys"

"But I can't buy an animal!" she said as she swerved to look at him. "I'm on a tight budget here so I can't spend too much. I still have Christmas to worry about"

"That's a month away! Just save money till then" he replied.

"But-"

"Hey look," he looked at her straightly. "I don't have any qualms with what you do with your money. But if you want to give Ruka something that he would likely cherish, buy him an animal"

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed more. Natsume's right but…_Christmas._ It's when the real shopping happens. She wanted to buy the right present for everyone since it's their last Christmas as seniors. But, there's Ruka. She gripped her wallet. Ruka or Christmas?

Natsume looked at Mikan as her mind wrestled with her heart. He chuckled. Typical Mikan. After a few minutes, he felt the drop of temperature. They were still standing on the same spot, unmoved. Natsume sighed and tapped her. "Why don't you just get him the animal for Christmas and make him some homemade treat as gift? That way, he can savor it and you may even see him enjoy it firsthand"

She looked at him in awe and felt his cheeks warm. It was always how her chocolate orbs stare at him that makes him feel at home. She held his hand, gripped it and gave a smile. "You're a genius!"

He tightened his hand on hers and walked together hand in hand. Natsume could still feel the warmness in his cheek so he turned to face the opposite direction. Mikan, unaware of the effect she left on the pyro, walked normally. She didn't even mind that they were still holding hands. They were after all, _friends._ They passed by a men's store and decided to enter it. The male attendant stared at Mikan but Natsume glared him down. The attendant cringed back and welcomed them with his head bowed down. Mikan gave the attendant a smile and pulled Natsume to a pile of casual clothes.

"I thought you were gonna give him a homemade treat" he commented. He saw Mikan giving him a look as if to say: _Do you really want me to do that?_ He shook his head in realization. The previous economic class was enough as evidence of her recklessness. He could still remember the khaki colored chocolate-if it was even still considered a chocolate. He shivered at the thought of it.

"This?" she asked as, breaking through his trance. He turned to look at the chosen shirt before smirking. Oh, it'll look good on Ruka alright.

"Yeah, take that" he said.

"But I don't know what size he's on"

"Here, give it. We're of the same size. I'll try it on for him" Mikan gave him the shirt and he stripped in front of her.

She squeaked as frantically tried to cover her eyes. "What is the matter with you? Use the dressing room for Pete's sake!"

He felt his eyebrows rose. "You already saw me half naked in P.E. What makes this any different from before?"

"This is in public"

He smirked. He took the hands that were covering Mikan's face and awaits her reaction. He wasn't disappointed. He could see transformation of Mikan's cream colored face to a crimson colored face as bright as day. She was full beat red! He kept his laugh subdued and gave her a chuckle. She lightly punched him. "Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'll turn around now"

As he turns around, he could feel Mikan's stare. Then he felt her thin fingers skim through his back before subsiding on the clock tattoo. "It's a tattoo." He said. He could feel the unintentional jerk reaction from Mikan and he concluded that he probably answered her mind's question.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"No" _Yes._

"Where'd you get it?"

"From a mission" It wasn't a lie.

"From who?"

He shrugged. "I don't know" _Yuuko._

"Can't you take it off?"

"No." _I'd love to though._

"Was it worth it?" he felt himself froze. He was just hoping she didn't notice it. She had just repeated the words he said from yesterday.

"Yes." He said with certain. Her finger traced the tattoo and felt his self gradually leaning in for warmth. He turned around and gripped her fingers. She gave him saddened look before closing in to his body. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she leaned her head on his chest. She was hugging like it's the last time they'll be seeing each other. "I'm ok" he said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her slim body. "I'm alive and still breathing"

"I'm so scared Natsume" she said with her voice muffled beneath his arms. "It felt like you were just about to leave a second ago"

"But I'm not leaving"

She looked up and stared at him in the eye. "I don't want to lose you"

The words, _those words that I long to hear._ He bowed his head on Mikan's shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair. '_Strawberries, just as sweet as Mikan'_ He held her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world. But, unfortunately they can't stay the way they are. He pushed her back gently and gave her a fake smirk. "Oi polka, don't start giving me mixed signals. I might fall for you"

"Oh yuck, get off" she said as she mockingly pushed him away but kept her hand on his arm. "So, does the shirt fit?"

He looked at the size and nodded. She frowned. "Why didn't you just look at the size instead of stripping?"

"I thought I might seduce you" he lied smoothly. "And it looked like it worked."

She gave him a punch before grabbing the shirt off his hands. "I'll pay for this. Get dressed up, you pervert." she said with the last words dipped in venom. Natsume chuckled and did as told.

His laugh stopped as he felt the long hand move. Pain shot through his body and he kneeled down in pain. He gripped his entire body to keep him from spasms. Of all the days, it had to be now. After 5 minutes, the pain stopped. He slowly lifts his self from the ground and dragged his body in front of a mirror. There he saw the long hand strike 40. _20 more—_

"Natsume!" he heard Mikan's cry from the counter. "Will you hurry up? What's taking you so long?"

He composed his self and joined Mikan in the counter. He could still see the longing look the attendant gave to Mikan so he bumped him abruptly. The attendant snapped from his daze and cringed back in fear. Natsume gave him a threatening look before dragging Mikan out of the shop.

* * *

The bell rang and all the students started filling the corridors as the day ended. Natsume stayed in the class, waiting for the students to empty the corridors. It's hard to get through when you're pushing your way through the crowd. He saw the brunette walk with her best friend as they left the classroom for their dorms. Why did it have to be—

"Natsume?" Ruka's voice resounded in his ears. He looked up to see the worried look of Ruka. He gave a reassuring smile. The blond exhaled and waited for Natsume to finish packing his stuff. Natsume could feel Ruka's constant hesitant glances to him which means his best friend is either excited or has some bad news.

"Spill it Ruka, you know how I hate it when you get fidgety" he said without looking at his best friend. He felt the hesitance of Ruka again and so he looked up.

"Before you start preaching, let me just say one thing: its good news and I wanted you to hear it first" Ruka said. Natsume relaxed and gave him an acknowledged look. Ruka gulped and said:

"I'm in love with Hotaru and we're officially going out"

_Shit. _Natsume controlled his reaction. "Since when?"

"Just a while ago; we were together for lunch and I decided that it was the right time to tell her my feelings" Ruka shrugged.

I frowned. "You had feelings for her last time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Natsume, I just," he looked away. "I don't know. I thought you were gonna laugh at me for falling in love with the ice queen. I mean, anyone would find it ridiculous"

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend." Natsume justified. "I tell you stuff"

"Some, but not all. You tell me stuff that you're sure I won't react badly. You only tell reassuring stuff"

"Yeah, but still" Natsume sighed. "Look, that aside, I'm glad for you man"

Ruka looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's good that you finally found someone you love"

He beamed. "Thanks man, you're the best"

Natsume gave a half smile as they both walked out of the empty classroom. Ruka's excitement was contagious but he didn't feel it. He was worried for the brunette. How was she gonna react to this?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome!" Ruka greeted as he beamed at his guests. "Come on in"

The party was held in a classroom. They (meaning the usual gang who threw the party in honor of Ruka) had to beg for permission to use the classroom from the head of campus himself. He was at first, against the idea but they coaxed him into agreeing so. He compromised that there will be a party but a teacher/s will supervise their party. They immediately agreed and had the party set up. The party was put up as a safe zone environment, barring anyone who tries to smuggle in alcohol, drugs or anything lethal. Hotaru helped this by putting up her new invention that could detect anyone who attempts to bring them in (they technically get thrown out of the building if they're caught). So far, they were only able to detect 5 people, most of which were not even invited.

"So far so good" Hotaru said to her best friend. Mikan had to strain her ear to hear Hotaru. The group had invited a DJ to play the music and rented huge speakers from the Music club.

"Throwing 5 people out of the building is not good" Mikan shouted over the music.

Hotaru shrugged. "It just meant that my invention is working at its optimum; it wasn't like any of my inventions weren't working…"

Mikan grinned. '_Same old Hotaru'_ She saw Anna waved at her from the food booth and she waved back. She dragged her best friend to the food booth to greet the rest of her friends.

"Anna!" Mikan cried as she gave Anna a hug.

"Hey Mikan," Anna greeted back. "You look great!"

Smiling, Mikan gave a little twirl to show her dress. It was a lacy patterned mini dress. It had an ethereal style that hugged her body showing off her slim figure. The intricate lacy patterns ran all over the dress. It had a scooped neckline and transparent shoulder straps that mirror the see-through hemline of the dress. Mikan had topped the dress with her long natural wavy hair. "All in courtesy of Terani"

"Ooh I love the dresses they make!" Anna squealed.

Nonoko appeared next to Anna and gave Mikan a hug too. Both the pink-haired and the blue-haired girls merely greeted the inventor for they know that touching her would mean death itself. The inventor just gave them a smirk before proceeding to the seafood section of the food booth. Mikan and the others just gave a "sweat-drop" smile before following the inventor.

By the time they finished, they went to look for a table. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

"Mikan, Hotaru, over here!" they heard Sumire yell at them from a corner. They approached Sumire who already had a table full of unknown boys.

"Ah sorry, we're moving" Hotaru said as she turns around.

"No wait!" Sumire swerved to shout at the men on the table. "Everyone out—Yes, including you now get out!"

The men dawdled themselves and after 5 minutes, they finally left.

"Ooh, that guy was cute" Nonoko said as she seated herself on a chair. Sumire gave her a knowing smirk and started to fall in conversation about boys with Nonoko.

"So Mikan," Anna drawled. "How's it going with Natsume?"

Mikan choked on her food. She takes a glass of water and tries to compose herself again. After a few minutes, she finally composed herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been strangely close to him these past few days so we thought guys got together" Anna said. Mikan looked at her in disbelief after hearing the explanation.

"How—why—no, ARE YOU INSANE?" Mikan exclaimed in fury. "Are you even aware of what you're talking about?"

"Yes" Anna looked at her seriously. "Are you aware that you're probably the only girl he's willing to go shopping with? Oh, don't give me that look. We know all about it. As if no one saw you guys going out shopping in the Central"

"That was only to get Ruka's present" Mikan defended herself. "I needed help so I asked him"

"Oh?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with just asking him?"

"I did but he gave me suggestions that are clearly not fit for my budget"

Anna shrugged. "It still doesn't defend the fact that you, dear lady, went out with the hottest guy in school"

Mikan frowned. "He's not the only one. Ruka is too"

Anna's eyes twinkled in delight. Even Hotaru swerved to give them her full attention. "Is that a confession we're hearing?"

Mikan shrugged but her cheeks were full on red. Anna squealed so much in delight that she managed to catch both Nonoko and Sumire.

"What?" Sumire asked curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Mikan likes Ruka!" Anna cried in glee. Both Nonoko and Sumire gasped; you could even see Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh" Sumire breathed. "Mikan Sakura, you like Ruka"

"I do!" Mikan admitted. "Now will you guys please stop with all the excitement? Its making me feel nervous"

"But, Mikan! Its Ruka!"

"Yes, Nonoko, I know" Mikan sighed. "Excuse me while I go and calm myself"

"Oh I'm coming with you girl" Sumire said as she joined the brunette and left the table for the ladies room.

"Ooh dear" Anna said as soon as the brunette was out of sight. She gave a grave look at the raven haired beauty. "What are you gonna do Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked away. "I didn't know Mikan liked Ruka"

"That's true but," Nonoko gave her a look of anxiety. "What'll she do when she knows about it?"

Hotaru shrugged. "We'll see"

Anna gave Nonoko a worried look before looking back at Hotaru. "Shouldn't you be more worried with how she'll feel when she comes to know about it?"

"She didn't tell me about her secret admirer" Hotaru equal Anna's worried look. "I knew there was something she was hiding me. I just didn't quite manage to ask her about it"

"Mikan," Nonoko said. "She'll feel so sad about this"

Hotaru gave her a long lasting look before turning her attention back at her crabs with her mind elsewhere.

* * *

The night was about to end and Ruka had already blew his candles off. Along the night, he opened his gifts and was delighted with them. He gave a chuckle when he opened Mikan's gift. It had a sexual content in it and his friends had a good laugh after seeing it. Mikan earned a hug from Ruka to which she squealed in delight after she received the hug. He walked up to the stage and knocked the microphone to get the guests' attention. They all turned to him and gave him their full attention. He gave a smile and addressed the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday party. Did you enjoy yourselves?" He was answered with numerous cheers and hoots from the crowd. He gave a beaming smile in response. "I'm glad you did. Thank you for all your greetings and gifts. Some of them were fantastic and others were quite not appropriate to give to an 18 year old kid." A few laughs were heard and he gently interrupted them. "I will make sure to cherish them. Now as it is the end of the night, I would like to close this formally. Yes I know its lame but hey! I have a reputation to keep." Laughter filled the room. Ruka gave a chuckle before finally raising a hand to silence them. "Before finally closing the party, I have an announcement to make."

He cleared his throat before continuing on his speech. "Every person, have this missing part inside them. And I for one have one. All along, I thought that I didn't need this missing half because having a best friend was enough to fill in the gap. But, I was wrong. This feeling of emptiness was incomparable and just _bare. _Then, I met her. She was at first, confusing and aggravating but when I finally get to know her, she was just incredible. Her in comings were cute and her smile was just beautiful. Truly I cannot wish any other person to be my other half." He looked at the shock looks of his audience and he smirked. _I knew this was coming_. He gripped the mic stand and let out the following words that broke the heart of the brunette. "Let me introduce you, my girlfriend, Hotaru Imai"

A spotlight focused on the purple-eyed beauty. Everyone hooted and cheered as the blond guy approach his lady but her attention wasn't on him. She was staring at her best friend who was staring at her in astonishment. Hotaru's anxiousness rose to its peak that she was now gripping her best friend's shoulders.

"Mikan," Hotaru said slowly. "Mikan, listen to me"

Mikan just stood there in rigid and was staring at Hotaru like she was some new species she didn't recognize. Hotaru shook her. "Mikan!"

Mikan snapped out of her daze and gave Hotaru a smile. "Congratulations Hotaru"

Hotaru's eyebrow furrowed. "Mikan, listen-"

"Hey love," Ruka greeted as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Hotaru slapped his hand away, not bothering to even register the look Ruka gave her. She was only focused on her best friend. The look on her best friend's face was just showing a smile but Hotaru knew that deep down, she was feeling betrayal.

"Mikan-"

"Truly Hotaru, congratulations" Mikan said as she gave a hug to her best friend. Hotaru just stood there. Mikan tucked in a stray strand of hair from Hotaru's face and smile. "I'll leave you two, lovebirds alone"

And with that, she walked away.

Hotaru's voice hiked up. "Mikan!"

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire tried to console her but Mikan didn't respond to them. She was just walking aimlessly out of the classroom. Natsume flicked a pained look at the couple before following the brunette out of the classroom.

* * *

"Mikan!" he shouted as he ran to find the brunette. The brunette just left a minute before he did but already, she was gone. "Mikan, where are you?"

He ran aimlessly around the building looking for Mikan but she was gone. He ran outside the building and there he saw a glimpse of brunette hair moving inside the Northern Forest. He ran to catch up to her. Along the way, he felt his phone vibrate and he picked it out of his pocket.

"What?" he hissed.

"We got trouble" Yuuko's voice answered. Natsume frowned.

"Does it have to be today?"

"Yes," Yuuko's voice dropped. "He's back"

"Who?"

"Kuonji"

Natsume froze. There's no way that this is happening right now. "What? How the fuck did he get here?"

"I don't know. Someone's tampering with the time flow. Someone is trying change the future"

Natsume swore before hanging up. Why? He boosted his run and came into a clearing. There he saw Mikan kneeling on the grass looking up at the sky. "Mikan!" he cried.

He ran to her but suddenly the night changed. The sky split open and out came a hand. Slowly and slowly, the hand extended until a whole shoulder revealed. It extended until half a body came out. The head turned to look fully at Mikan. Mikan stared at it in wonder before finally registering who owned the head. The face lit up into an evil smirk and he grabbed her hand. It was Kuonji. He pulled on her as she screamed in fear. She turned back to look at the frozen Natsume.

"Natsume!" she screamed.

"The same knight in shining armor huh?" Kuonji laughed. "He can't rescue you from where I'm taking you"

That snapped Natsume and fire came out of his hands. He ran for Mikan. "Mikan!" He tried to burn Kuonji but Mikan's alice was overpowering his alice.

"Say good bye Natsume" Kuonji jeered at Natsume. "This will be the last time you'll see her"

And with that, he took Mikan with him. Mikan's voice echoed throughout the forest as she screamed for him. "Natsume!"

"Mikan!" he yelled back. He looked helplessly as the night changed back to how it was few minutes ago. A normal starry sky.

"I'll come for you. I will come for you Mikan" he muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Spill."

Yuko's gold rimmed eyes bore into the crimson eyes of the youth as if mentally asking him unto what he was doing. She hated taking orders, especially from someone younger than her. As much as she respected Natsume, it still doesn't justify the fact that he was ordering her. _Her!_ A witch far more paramount than a measly love struck kid that just had his future taken from him. It's just wasn't in her nature to answer such orders.

But his leveled look rivaled hers. The answer was just obvious. He was prepared to face anything. He didn't care what'll happen to him. He didn't care that what he was doing was practically handing her more payment. He didn't care that he was literally throwing his remaining time away. He just didn't care. The only thing that filled his life was Mikan and he was determined to get her back. After all, he didn't like sharing; especially to the man he hated the most.

Yuko sighed. Gosh, she's starting to get more annoyed with all this incomings. First, this girl name Hotaru demanded from her the list of her clients the week before, then this came along. What's next? Will Kuonji start barging in and threaten her? She shook her head. _This will be the last._ "Like I said, someone is changing the time flow"

"Details witch" Natsume demanded. "I need details. The last time I remember, I was burning him to his bones. None of him was left and that action nearly caused my life. He couldn't have escaped that fire"

"Well, apparently he did" she shrugged. "You did see him 30 minutes ago so, he's alive and someone has changed the course of time"

"Can't you just look for the sorcerer who played with time?" he rebuked.

"Natsume, if you keep raising your voice to me, I will not give you the answers you need." She snapped. "It was bad enough that I had to put up with your lover's best friend so I will kindly ask you to stop the attitude you are putting up. Otherwise, I will have to punish you"

He frowned. The second thing he hated the most, aside from sharing, was if someone scolded him. No one can tell him what to do, except for Mikan if she's lucky enough. He'd normally not listen to the person screaming at him or burn them till their practically in their knees and crying with blood. But clearly this situation was not like any other normal times. He needed _her_ back, immediately. He gnawed his jaw to keep himself from irritating the witch further.

The witch just twitched an eyebrow before continuing her explanation. "I can find him and give you his exact location but that will be expensive."

"I can pay-"

"No, you and your friends cannot—and I don't know how to stress this any further but—_cannot _pay. The payment is much too heavy for kids like you to pay" she said. Natsume cocked an eyebrow before composing his self to look impassive as banging was heard in the front door. Yuko flicked a finger and the sound of locks became adamant in the air. As soon as the door opened by a centimeter, it burst open and footsteps filled the air; _two_ footsteps actually. The main doors slid open and there stood—both breathless, probably from running—Hotaru and Ruka.

"I will then" Hotaru said in between breaths. Natsume ignored the fact as to how she knew about Mikan's disappearance. Hotaru is a conniving lady and for all he knows, she might have installed some secret web camera or something.

"Did you fail to perceive my answer before?" Yuko said as she raised an eyebrow. "You all cannot pay. It is not something like _yours_ Natsume. This issue is something one cannot pay unless they know the standards."

"Standards of what?" Ruka asked.

"Of Sorcery,"

Hotaru's eyebrows crunched together. "How is that any different?"

"In many ways," Yuko gave an exasperated sigh. _Patience is a virtue._ Bullshit. Even she, a woman who have lived through times, have days with which she lose her patience. "Unless you know the fundamentals of sorcery, we cannot bargain with this wish. And so that leaves us to square one"

Ruka scratched his head. "This is my fault." He muttered. Hotaru just gave him a cold look but within the eye contact they made, he could see that beneath the cold gaze was a little warmth; warmth that symbolized forgiveness and acceptance for him. He gave a forlorn look before giving his attention to his best friend. His best friend wore an impassive look but by detecting his set of low shoulders, it was clear that he wasn't blaming him. Ruka exhaled. So much for his birthday.

Hotaru looked back at the witch and let out words that held hope for the worn heart of the pyro. "Can you detect the location of where Kuonji would bring Mikan?"

Yuko's eyes glinted. "Yes, I can. That won't be too hard."

"How much?"

"I'll have the first gift Mikan gave you since your friendship began"

"Done."

"Hold on." Ruka interjected. Hotaru glared at him fully in response. "No don't worry; I'm not trying to argue against your bargain. Ichihara-san, your information is greatly appreciated but that won't be helpful unless we know how to get there"

Natsume diverted his attention back to the witch. "He mentioned something about me not being able to rescue her. So that leaves out the location of having it here in this world. Which means, it's either on outer space, another time, or another dimension. Either way, I cannot get there"

"I?" Hotaru gave him an unconvinced look. "You're not going in alone"

"What?"

"We're coming with you" Ruka answered. Natsume, having been exhausted from hearing all these incomprehensible answers, just narrowed his eyes. Ruka ignored this action. "We're coming with you, whether you like it or not"

"Mikan's not yours alone" Hotaru grumbled. Natsume shot a glare saying _yes, she is_ but she matched it with the same glare saying _don't keep her to yourself asshole. She's mine too_.

"Either way," Yuko interjected their glaring game. "Natsume, you can't command them what to do. If they want to come, then they can. However, they'll have to pay their own ticket"

They all nodded. Yuko brought out her wooden round shaped piece with symbols written all over it. She chanted and the air vibrated. The wooden piece floated in the midair and started spinning. Yuko's voice rose indicating the start of her enchantment. The room slowly changed and before they can register the sudden change, they were standing in space overlooking earth. Yuko extended her hand and grabbed the air nonchalantly. As she brought back her arm, the air opened revealing an entrance to another dimension. Yuko entered it, followed by Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"Woah!" Ruka gasped. They were standing in sky, overlooking a town. Yuko just rolled her eyes and pointed at a mansion situated atop a hill overlooking the whole city. "There"

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume immediately primed their selves for the upcoming invasion. _Just you wait, Mikan. _Natsume thought. _We're coming to get you._

* * *

Mikan staggered. She walked in the hallway, aimlessly. The words of Kuonji were still ringing in her ears, "You can't escape Mikan. This is on an alternate dimension. Here, your Natsume does not exist. You cannot possibly go back to the world, or time you used to live. This is your own world with no friends and family; your own personal hell." He jeered. "Welcome back Mikan"

She punched the wall in anger. What on earth's going on in here? The last time she remembered, she was in a clearing looking up in the sky, wondering how the world can be as cruel as to have her first love fall in love with her best friend. And then, out of nowhere, Kuonji comes in and abducts her to some other world where everyone does not exist.

_"Natsume!" she screamed as she saw him running to catch up to her. Kuonji was practically hooting as he saw Natsume running for Mikan's hand._

_ "Mikan!" he called back. "MIKAN!"_

Her hand bled but she didn't care. She was back in the Labyrinth Mansion. Only this time, it seemed bigger than the normal one. She ignored the bust up wall and continued walking.

_"Let me introduce you my girlfriend, Hotaru Imai!"_

_ "Mikan, listen to me"_

_ "Ruka asking you to be his date is 1 out of God knows how much the female population is"_

_ "Hey love,"_

_ "Mikan!"_

_ "He can't rescue you from where I'm taking you"_

_ "MIKAN!"_

_ "This is your own world with no friends and family; your own personal hell."_

She screamed. The more she lingered in the hallway, the more her bad memories come back in. She ran towards the nearest door and locked herself in. She destroyed desks and chairs, messed up a whole stack of books, broke a 30 kilo glass cabinet from a wall to pieces, and turned a queen size bed upside down.

She screamed. She screamed until she could no longer hear herself. Her eyes darted to the broken glass lying on the floor and went to grab for one. Holding it up, she gave a second's notice before bringing it down to slit a long jagged wound from her elbow to her wrist. Blood oozed and dripped from her arm but she still didn't care. Instead, she holds the shard of glass again to try another slit.

"Oopsie, I think that'll be enough" a man's voice resounded in her ears. Strong muscly arms encircled around her body and her hand, preventing her from cutting herself any further. "Didn't your parents tell you that it's dangerous to play with glass shards?"

She turned around to glare at Kuonji. He was smirking down at her. Somehow, he managed to alter the use of the nullification stone inside him. It no longer stopped his growth but it halted his use of his alice. He couldn't clone anymore but it didn't look like he cared. Actually, he was quite glad that the stone no longer hindered his growth. "Let go of me" she hissed. He obviously didn't listen and tightened his hold on her. Now that he was a grown up, his hair grew a little, having it touch his nape of the neck. His face became leaner and he had a more striking look on his eyes.

He wrapped a wet towel on her injured arm before lowering his head to touch the nape of Mikan's neck. He inhaled her tangerine scent and grinned. "No"

She squirmed under his arms. "I said let go of me, you bastard"

He froze. _I think this lady needs to take some etiquette class._

"No one with their right mind would even pretend to respect you" she answered his thought. "You're just far too low for someone who can earn a little respect"

His brows cringed together. Mikan should have noticed his sudden change of atmosphere, but being a dense kid, she continued with her insults. "Why did you take me anyway? You should have just left me alone and conquer this alternate dimension on your own. You don't need me anymore"

He sneered. "Oh but Mikan, I am in need of a wife. And it just happened that you were next door"

"I was in another dimension you idiot!" she retorted. He lets go of her and stared down at her with cold eyes. She remained unmoved though. "Can't you even tell the difference between this dimension and another?"

"Mikan…"

"Oh gosh," she walked over to the overturned bed and sat on it. "You did manage to grow but it seemed like your brain remained like of a child"

He sauntered over to her. "Mikan…"

"Now I'm stuck with and idiot for the rest of my days" she groaned. "Why god?"

SMACK! Mikan gave a disbelief look at the fuming Kuonji. Her right cheek was crimson red from the slap she received. He grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her to her feet roughly. He smirked. "Please wife, don't insult me any further. I do have a sensitive heart and I wouldn't want you to have any bruises before the wedding"

She ignored the pain that shot through her arm. "I'd rather be skinned and burned alive than marry you" she spat.

It snapped his sympathetic side and he started hitting her. "I'll see to it that you'll change your mind immediately." He hit her face backhandedly before throwing her off the wall. She let out an Oomph! but refused to cry any further. She felt the pain wrapped around her head and jaw but she didn't cry. She did not want to show her vulnerable side to the devil himself. He frowned in disappointment. Where were the cries and whimpers for forgiveness? He stalked to her and started kicking her in the gut. _Ah._ Her air kicked out of her lungs as she felt the pain from her guts.

"Cry! Cry! Cry!" he demanded as he grabs her injured arm and twisted it. She bit her lip to prevent from crying. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry…_Her dress was bloody, in mess, and had _started_ to hike up. Kuonji sneered. Maybe he can have an early honeymoon.

"Mikan dear, we'll have a fantastic evening tonight" he said maliciously. This time, her face registered the horror she's about to face.

"No, NO!" she squirmed and struggled but Kuonji had kept her locked in his arms. He wasn't about to let go of his _to-be wife._ "NO!" she screamed further.

He flipped the bed and threw the injured girl on top of it. He snickered. "You do have lovely legs my dear"

"Go away! Stay away! Don't come near me you green-eyed MONSTER!" she screamed so loud that it was a wonder how no one can burst in and save her. Oh right. She was inside the Labyrinth Mansion.

He dawdled and walked slowly as he laughed at Mikan's frightened look. God, he loved being the bad guy.

"Move one more step closer and I swear, this time you won't come out alive."

Suddenly, fire ignited on the curtains and on the walls. Red, hot, huge flames appeared in between Mikan and Kuonji, separating them both. Kuonji frowned, both in shock and anger while Mikan smiled. Her savior. Her only prince charming. _Her_ Natsume was right there standing on the doorway looking like the fire god himself. His face was contorted with so much fury and killing intent that it was a miracle he could spit out the following words:

"I'm here to deliver hell itself."

* * *

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were each scouting a section of the mansion when they heard a scream. _Mikan!_ Natsume intended to run towards the source but Hotaru stopped him from doing so. "No" she said over the earphone. She had handed them minute lady bug earphones to be plugged in to their ears as a means of communication if they ever get separated.

"It's Mikan!" Natsume retorted, as if that single name was enough to explain a thousand-worded explanation.

"I know that but right now we have to focus on the mansion" she shot back. "We can't just strike head on without knowing the full layout of this mansion! If I'm right, this is like the Labyrinth Mansion in Alice Academy only, this mansion is a whole lot bigger than the one we have"

"Why not?"

Hotaru answered impatiently. "Because! If we do so and we get lost, I'm blaming it on you for Mikan's dead battered body or her bastard son"

He flinched. Ruka just shook his head. "Natsume, get a hold of yourself" he said on the earphones. "We're gonna get her back and that's certain"

Natsume fidgeted. He hated waiting. He wanted to just go straight on and figure out if they ever come across a problem but that would be him acting like Mikan. Blame his dignity for choosing pride over love.

He started to return back to their meeting area when he heard more crashes, as if the residents in there were trying to destroy the house from within. "Don't" Hotaru commanded. He hand formed a fist, controlling his self from bolting towards the mansion. He stood his ground and continued his way to Hotaru. There, he found Ruka looking over a portable laptop.

"7," Ruka muttered. Natsume walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. The ice queen seemed to be loading something off internet.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked harshly (probably 'demanded' would be a right word).

"Watch and learn" she muttered. _3, 2, 1…_

The laptop glowed before showing a blueprint and below the screen were all the camera feeds in the mansion. Hotaru smirked in triumph. Give it to the ice queen to smirk in victory even while in crisis.

"Wow" Ruka praised. Hotaru magnified the screen and started explaining each part of the mansion. Right in the middle of her explanation, Natsume growled.

"What?" she asked. Natsume silently answered her by pointing on one of the camera feed inside the mansion. It showed Kuonji backhanding Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka looked at it in horror. They watched Mikan being thrown unto the wall and being kicked senselessly by Kuonji.

"Show me the way" Natsume said it so low that Hotaru had to think twice if he actually said something. She turned to look at him only to regret it. Natsume was already sending so many killing vibes all over direction. Ruka shuddered in response. Hotaru pointed onto the screen and told him the way. As soon as she finished, he rushed to the nearest entrance.

"Do we have any plan?" Ruka panted. They were running to catch up to Natsume who was already 500 meters away.

"Rescue Mikan and trap Kuonji in his own home before burning him along with it" Hotaru said.

"Simple and straight-forward" Natsume said on their earphones. "I like it."

* * *

He lunged; striking full force to Kuonji. Kuonji easily swerved to avoid him and chuckled at the boy who was about to crash head on to the pile of debris Mikan made during her psychotic reign. Natsume sidestepped and managed to land gracefully on to the burning carpet floor.

"Mikan!" Hotaru's voice resounded throughout the room. Mikan swerved her aching head slowly and looked at Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes were brimming with tears and Mikan couldn't help but give her a waned smile. She was just too exhausted from her constant screaming and putting up with the pain.

Natsume scowled. She was _battered._ His Mikan was literally hazed from head to toe. Bruises were starting to form, her jaw was askew and an eye of hers was drooping. One of her arms was twisted and blood had soaked through her dress. _She looked so lovely on that dress one night ago_, he thought.

Clenching his fists, he strikes again. He knew Kuonji was gonna sidestepped him again so he disappeared. Well, not technically poof, but disappear ninja-style. He was so grateful to Persona for training him so hard all these years. Maybe, he'll send him a gift when they return—Nah, he'll probably just chuck it in the bin.

He disappeared in front of Kuonji and appeared at the back of him in midair. Twisting his right leg around, he brought it down to the exposed neck of the bastard. It sent Kuonji face plant to the ground, earning the joyous sound of the cracking of bones. _That might've been his nose_. Natsume lands, full weight, on top of Kuonji but Kuonji rolled on the last minute. He strains to make himself stand and face this 17 year old kid.

_Damn this kid._ He cursed mentally. He sees Natsume lunge so he brought his arm out and gives him a punch in his stomach. He laughed gleefully after hearing Natsume's gasp for air. Natsume forced his body to jump back and gave a safe distance between him and Kuonji before releasing a mouthful of blood.

"Natsume!" Ruka's voice was evident and he knew that his best friend was right next to him.

"Don't lose your focus. Keep him within your eyesight" Natsume told him. He saw him nod in the corner of his eye. He spared a couple of seconds before regaining his self again. _God, the last punch was like being hit by a truck._

"He's coming" he heard Ruka mutter and he tried to stand but his legs failed him for that split second. _Ruka!_ He looked up to find Ruka bringing Kuonji down by the use of Lariat (a move that successfully strikes a target's chest and can blow it away with a direct hit; the results depends on how strong the maneuver work. For more information, see the Naruto Lariat ^^)

Kuonji's breath got knocked out of his lungs and pain filled his back after being smashed on random debris on the ground. "Urghh…" he struggled to get up but Ruka pinned him down.

"Natsume! Hurry up!" Ruka cried. He sees Natsume standing up and looking down on him. _No! I will not submit to this measly brat!_ With a quick move, he clips a leg of Natsume while he brought his other feet to hit the back of Natsume's leg. _Crack!_ Kuonji had just twisted Natsume's leg.

"Argh!" Natsume falls down to the ground.

"Natsume!" Ruka releases his hold of the devil and moves towards Natsume but Kuonji got there first. Kuonji had managed to get a hold of a rock and was now raising it on top of Natsume. "NATSUME!" Ruka yelled in horror. Natsume looks up at the rock as it was brought down to strike.

BAM! Suddenly, Kuonji was sent flying off the ground and on the wall. He was stuck there, like he was being bind to the wall.

"Mikan!" they heard Hotaru's voice and they all swerve to look at Mikan on a wheel chair. She was panting real hard and she had her arm outstretched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not…" her voice wheezed as she struggled to answer. "I will not allow… that bastard to feel satisfaction…once he takes out one of my love ones"

Natsume looked at her in awe. She just said it! She just considered me one of her _love ones!_ His glee contrasted with the surroundings but he didn't care. _Mikan!_ He shouted in glee mentally.

She plops back to the wheel chair in exhaustion. She gave Hotaru a smile before succumbing to sleep. Hotaru's eyes turned gentle and she gave a hug to her best friend.

"You idiot" they heard her mutter. Their happy reunion was halted abruptly by the sound of struggles by Kuonji. He couldn't—no—he can't get out. Mikan had bound him to the wall of the mansion.

"Burn the mansion down" Hotaru's words were clipped with venom. Natsume nodded and ordered them to leave the mansion. Ruka offered to stay since Natsume couldn't walk but Natsume shook his head. He wanted to get some private time with the fiend. Hotaru, Ruka, and the sleeping Mikan jumped off a window sill, leaving Natsume alone with Kuonji.

"You wear the same look the last time I burned you" Natsume said. Kuonji face contorted further until he hung his head down. "That's right bow your head. You should have understood by now my principles of living"

Kuonji risk a look to the overpowering Natsume. "It seemed my memory has failed me. What principles were you talking about?"

"That I hate sharing" With that, Natsume jammed a wooden pole on Kuonji's throat, breaking his neck and windpipe completely. Kuonji gasped and panted and huffed for air but that only made it worse. He was dying in the cruelest way he could think of; dying slowly and painfully.

Hotaru gave Natsume 5 more minutes to watch his enemy die so he threw a fireball to Kuonji's body and watched his body being fried. After ensuring that the body was in ashes, he sluggishly walked to the window sill. Below, he saw a Howalon styled balloon. He chuckled. Who knew the ice queen was expressive? He jumped off the windowsill and landed safely on the balloon. Ruka helped him out and they all watched as Natsume burned the mansion down.

* * *

Ok, this is the edited version. I read over my story and I thought that it was too rushed so I added in action scenes. I'm sorry for people who had to read the lousy previous Chapter 7. I'm hoping this is better so enjoy!

Oh and big thanks to **spica14** who also pointed out to me the flaws in the story. Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How are you feeling?"

Those were the first words Mikan heard as soon as her eyes flung open. Bright white light blinded her for a few seconds before she managed to readjust her eyes to see things properly. She was in a white room. The walls, the ceilings, even her robe was white. She frowned in dismay. It felt like she was dead.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital; recuperating" a familiar female's cold voice answered. She turned to look at the source and she found her chocolate orbs meet amethyst colored eyes. _Hotaru._ Her frown worsened as she tried remembering a certain incident that happened during Ruka's birthday. _Birthday…oh that's right, they're a couple now_. Hotaru shot her a pained look before looking away. It's not an everyday thing to see Hotaru actually feeling guilty and sorry. _It's a first,_ she thought incredulously but then sighed. As much as she would've wanted to ignore her best friend for the betrayal she had done, it isn't in her nature to leave someone not forgiven or didn't experience revenge.

_And I don't think Hotaru would deserve the latter one. _She thought and then gave another sigh before finally looking at her fully. Hotaru was sitting the farthest from Mikan. She cocked her head at the side and motioned for Hotaru to sit next to her. Hotaru gave her a reluctant look.

"Come," Mikan's voice broke and she startled at the sound. She didn't know her voice was hoarser than she thought. She ignored it after giving a second's thought. "Come," she repeated patiently.

Hotaru refused to budge. She wasn't willing to risk any more mistakes. She'd rather sit in her seat as she listens to Mikan's reprimand. When Mikan saw Hotaru's stubbornness, she gave out a sigh. She'd been sighing too much lately. She chuckled inwardly at the thought. Maybe she's just patient enough to accept things at their own pace. She gave an impassive look at Hotaru before trying to sit up.

As soon as she raised her arm to steady herself, pain shot through it. She cried out. Hotaru immediately rushed to her side and assisted in holding Mikan's body. "What're you doing?" Hotaru demanded.

"You wouldn't come to me" she answered wearily. They struggled a bit before finally Mikan was able to sit up on her bed post.

"Of course I wouldn't you idiot!" she retorted. Her voice carried so much anguish that it even surprised Mikan. "I betrayed you; right at your face. I took your first love! And it was also my fault that you got taken by Kuonji. If I didn't fall in love with Ruka and made him my boyfriend, you wouldn't have to go through all those—"

SMACK! Hotaru looked at Mikan, startled. Mikan had just slapped her in the face, leaving a red hand mark in its trail. She wanted to snap at her but she kept it in. She deserved this. She deserved more than this. For all she knows, she might as well go through all the pain Mikan undergo during her abduction.

"Do not," Mikan started; her voice still came out throatily but strength was also present in her voice. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks; caused from pain in both emotionally and physically. "Do not ever take back your promise with Ruka. It'll break his heart to pieces and he won't be able to overcome the trauma. This," she emphasized by pointing a hand all over her body, "happened because it had to. Its fate or it's just because that demon wanted me back. This is not your fault. So don't use Ruka as an excuse to blame what had happened to me. It's pathetic and cowardly and this is not the Hotaru I know"

Hotaru's pained look turned to incredulity. She felt tears well up her eyes. She was used to wiping her tears away immediately but just this once, she'll permit it to slide down. Her head bowed in apology and she covered her face behind her hands. She sobbed silently as opened her bottled up feelings. Tears rushed in more and before she knew it, she could feel her hands soaked with her tears. "Mikan," her voice drawled, sending so many emotions within one word. "Mikan…"

Mikan smiled despite the fact that tears were still present in her eyes. She had forgiven her, even if it resulted to a more devastating consequence. She leaned her head on the Hotaru's chest and Hotaru enveloped her with her arms in return.

* * *

"Mikan!" Sumire's voice rang throughout the hospital as she makes a run to Mikan. Mikan just gave a pained smile; her jaw was still bruised from Kuonji's beating.

Sumire met the balls of the baka gun and she turned around to glare at the ice queen. She found her sitting on chair beside Mikan; her gun still has the smoke existent from the revolver.

"Hi Permy" Mikan replied. Two days after her first signs of waking up, and already she has her voice back.

"Your voice is too loud Permy" Hotaru said coldly but her there was a hint of amusement her voice.

Sumire ignored it though. "I'm just thrilled to see her safe and sound again. I mean, we're talking about Kuonji here who was supposed to be dead but was alive again. The word 'impossible,' is clearly being expressed on a whole new level"

"He's dead," Natsume's voice joined in as he entered the room. He was on crutches and his leg held a cast. Behind him, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko entered with their hands filled with either a balloon, a basket full of fruits, or flowers. "I burnt him down myself"

"Yeah, well that's what happened the last time we checked" Koko backed up. Even on crutches, the pyro could still send a glare as intense as it usually was.

"Ruka, Imai, and I watched the mansion burned down to the ground" he defended. Koko just frowned but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for the gifts" Mikan said but with her words drawling together, it became obvious to the group that her condition was worse than they thought.

"Don't speak" Natsume said softly as he gave her a worried look. "You're jaw was broken enough to have you unable to move it properly for 7 days. Try and keep your answers to a minimal"

Mikan just gave him a stubborn look. "I can speak whenever I want Natsume; don't order me what to do. And you should be sitting instead of walking around, worsening your case"

"It's called physical therapy"

"And mine's called 'either you sit around and wait for the years to come by or start moving your ass and get to work' therapy"

"That's probably similar to physical therapy" Natsume answered with a snide. When all he got was tongue stuck out at him, he sighed. "I'm just saying; you should-"

"Go sit somewhere far before I start screaming at you" she said as she held up a hand to silence him. Hotaru supported it with a look that said: Yeah Boy, sit!

He sighed before resigning his self to a spare chair on the corner. They gang raised an eyebrow at the transaction. "Umm," Anna started, addressing to no one in particular. "Are we to know what just happened?"

Nonoko looked around. Natsume was there sulking on a corner, Hotaru was being busy brushing tangles on Mikan's hair, Ruka fixed the flowers on a vase and Mikan was just giving a smile at Hotaru's antics. "Seems not"

"Anyway, that aside" Sumire continued. "Are you sure you're alright Mikan?"

She gave a shrug. "Physically, yeah; mentally and emotionally, not so much. It's tough with the trauma and all, but I'm getting by"

"Do you get bad flashbacks or nightmares? Are you really getting by? Shouldn't we go see a proper psychologist or psychiatrist or whoever that we need to see for your condition?" Sumire babbled questions that were filled with worry. Mikan just gave her an amused look before laughing. It was short though, to prevent from worsening her jaw but it was still a laugh. Natsume sighed inwardly in content. His love was back.

"Really Sumire," Mikan said after containing her laugh. "I'm starting to think you are in need to see a doctor. I mean, what's with the attitude? You see me here perfectly capable of having a conversation with you and laughing_ at_ you. Isn't that enough as evidence to prove that I'm ok? All those questions you're asking are complete gibberish. I am fine and yes, I am getting by. I will be out of this bed in no time"

"More like after 2 weeks" Koko added. Mikan responded him with a mock-hurt look and he chuckled. Hotaru just shook her head. And with that they all continued chatting; Mikan tried to talk as minimal as she could but sometimes a joke would seem too hilarious or a new gossip would come around on which one could not have kept his or her mouth shut from the shock.

Mikan's eyes travelled as she surveyed her new surroundings. It was so much brighter, so much livelier unlike the room back in the mansion. _The dark, the glasses, the fire…_then, a flashback came. It went as quick as it came but it was enough to throw Mikan overboard. She started hyperventilating. _Breathe Mikan, breathe_. She reminded herself as she felt her lungs depreciate air. Her body started to shake, after being unable to receive the circulation of oxygen around her body.

Yuu noticed Mikan's convulsions and asked: "Mikan?" Everyone looked at her before finally realizing Mikan's condition. Natsume jumped to his feet and started throwing orders to everyone.

"Everyone clear the way. Give her some air. Koko, go call the doctor; Anna go get a glass of hot water; Imai, prop Mikan's head on the bed post. Make sure to have her head up and have it receive enough air. Yuu help Ruka clear the balloons and the flowers. Sumire and Nonoko, clear the table from her bed. Mikan," he turned to look at her, his face scrunch up in fear and worry; all of which Mikan could see. "Mikan, listen to me, relax yourself, try to calm yourself and slowly breathe. Just keep hold of Hotaru's hand if you want to"

Despite her state, she felt her head nod. She looked up and took in air as slow as she could. She could hear people panicking and she felt cold hands grip her hand. She turned to look at Hotaru who was trying to keep Mikan's hand from shaking any further. Mikan's head turned around to see Ruka. He was frantically moving and carrying flowers out of the room with Yuu. Then her eyes trailed to Natsume. She didn't notice him walk to her but he was here, next to her, on crutches. A couple of buttons were open from his hospital robe and she could see his neck clean, no scars, no necklaces. _No necklaces_…her mind start up. Her alice stone was not on his neck. She frowned and reached up to touch his neck. She felt him stiffen. Just as he was about to say something to Mikan, she saw him being withdrawn from her eyesight. _No! Natsume, don't leave me!_ Her breathing hiked up and came in another attack.

"Clear the room" the doctor said as he came in with 2 nurses. Natsume could see Mikan's eyes fill with fear and anxiety. She was grabbing at thin air for someone whom she needed right next to her for comfort and protection; she was grabbing for Natsume. _Natsume!_ Her eyes begged. He rushed as much as he could to her and quickly gripped her hand before chanting numerous words like: I'm right here, don't freak out, I won't leave you, or I'll stay by you.

The doctor saw a slight improvement to her condition and allowed Natsume to stay where he was. Hotaru and the others remained outside, waiting for a report. After a few minutes, the nurses and the doctor came out. The doctor relayed the good news and they all cheered.

"I think we should leave her to rest first" Yuu said, addressing his friends. "We'll come back tomorrow, when she's feeling a lot better"

The others agreed and said good byes to Mikan through the door. Mikan just gave a weak smile and a wave. Natsume stood up to leave but Mikan held a tight grip on his hand. "Don't leave," she muttered. He nodded and sat back down on the chair he had occupied while keeping up with Mikan's attack a while ago. Hotaru and Ruka bade good bye and left the two to their own privacy.

"What did you pay to get me out of that mansion?" Mikan asked sullenly, with her eyes closed. She was listening to the voices outside that had started to die down.

"I didn't pay anything to get you out of there. It was our own strength that got us out of there" he answered.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked at Natsume fully. "Alright then, let me rephrase that, what did you pay for your ticket to and out of the mansion?"

Natsume looked away. "Nothing"

"Elaborate 'nothing'"

"Nothing means that something is of no importance or concern"

"DAMN IT NATSUME!"

He chuckled. Even at time like this, he couldn't help but tease Mikan. _God, I think I need to keep this in control._ "I traded nothing. It was Imai who offered to pay most of the expenses"

Mikan frowned. "How much did she pay?"

This time he laughed darkly. "Seriously girl? I can't tell you. I made a deal with Imai not to say anything about it. She's also keeping something important from me so it's of mutual benefit. Both of which must not let you find out"

Mikan snap her eyes shut. She always hated being kept in the dark. "Why did this have to happen?" she murmured. "What did I do to deserve such cruelty? I had to get kidnapped; my friends had to sacrifice something valuable to save me; and soon I'll be losing one too…why? What did I do?" she opened her eyes and there, Natsume saw, were tears as clear as the sky.

He laid a hand on the side of her cheek, soothing. "Hush Mikan, you didn't do anything. You have done nothing but good. Didn't you say so yourself? All these bad things happened because it's just the way fate has decided for us. Mikan, you didn't do anything"

"Natsume…" her voice slurred as she leans in on his hand. Tears furiously ran through his fingers, as it slid from her saddened eyes. "Natsume, I know you lost my alice stone. Please, just—even if it's a lie, just please tell me that you gave it away as the payment. I cannot bear to think otherwise that Hotaru might have given away Amaterasu as the payment. I already know it breaks her heart if she did so"

Natsume leans in his forehead towards hers as he feels her pain. He was feeling the hurt Mikan was experiencing and he can't bear to watch that. But, he didn't want to lie. Lying will only hurt her more. Even though, she had guessed it right, her heart was too fragile to handle such words. No, she's far too gentle to hear them. "I traded your alice stone for the payment"

She exhaled. He didn't notice her not breathing. She was still crying but there was relief shown in her face. She didn't respond anything except for a sigh. She was sleeping, right after he told her the lie. He gave a gentle smile. Really, she can whip him up as easy as a summer's sundae. He laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. He then gave a kiss on her forehead (an action he'd been _dying_ to do so) before finally leaving the room.

* * *

"So, she's finally asleep" Ruka said as Natsume joined them in the Hospital's cafeteria. He was carrying three coffees, one for his girlfriend, one for his, and another for his best friend. He saw Natsume nod in answer. He sat on the table alongside the two of them.

"She was asking about the price you had to pay" Natsume stated directly to Hotaru.

She flinched before giving him a glare. "Did you tell her?"

He shook his head. "No. If I do, you would tell her my secret too and I can't risk that"

Ruka gave an anxious look. "So it will happen"

"Yes,"

"And you're here to stop it"

"Yes,"

"And you'll die either way in the end"

"Yes"

Hotaru looked away. "This whole thing is messed up"

Natsume gave a restrained laugh; not that he disagreed. She was right, _everything_ is messed up. "I know, but it's the only way to save her"

"Because you love her,"

"Yes,"

"And you'll do anything for her"

"Yes,"

_Shit!_ Natsume felt his cheeks warmed up. Hotaru and Ruka gave him smirks of their own as they finally had him spill his own crush. "Do not tell her anything" he warned them coldly.

Ruka nodded but Hotaru just continued smirking. "Oh but you see, that's an entirely new bargain"

"Stop acting like the witch Imai!"

She laughed evilly. "I'm not gonna tell her, but I'll do something about it." She grabbed Ruka's hand and they both left a seething Natsume.

* * *

Yuko was trimming her _bonsai_ (a small Japanese tree and usually is placed on a pot) in her porch when she felt a small wave from her barrier. She grinned. Well, it was about time.

"Good evening," Yuko greeted as she turned around to face a woman who has aged dearly after so many years. Her amethyst eyes that had ones held strength were now dimming.

The woman smiled. She had really aged. "Hello witch"

"I see you still have that attitude of yours even after so many years" Yuko replied as she motions for the woman to sit right in front of her. The woman graciously accepted the act and sat comfortably on the porch.

"I have always live my own ways" the woman answered with a shrugged.

Yuko chuckled as she continues to trim her little tree. Maybe some of her attitude had changed for the better. "And as we bargained,"

"Yes," the woman looked at her with gentle eyes. "I am here as bargained"

The witch looked at her levelly. "How you manage to learn the ways of magic is still quite a shock to me"

"I do not use magic" the woman snapped. "I simply studied its fundamentals"

"Yes but," Yuko cocked her head to the side, "studying its fundamentals is basically learning on how to use magic"

"I do not use magic" the woman reiterated patiently.

Yuko sighed and finally settled for the answer. "And it's because you studied its methods that you were finally able to make a deal with the future me"

She shrugged. "It was worth it. I just had to change their future of course"

"But, it still doesn't change the fact that she will die" Yuko said it as a matter of fact.

"Yes, it's the boy's fate to change it all" the woman turned to look at the starry sky. "I guess I don't have any regrets"

Yuko frowned. "She suffered under his care you know. All because you just want a different future for them"

"It was the only way for the two to actually start caring for each other." The woman answered with much justice. "If I didn't change it, Mikan will lose so many people she loved—she will lose me. And the future you read for her will not be followed. Tell me, did the process I did still sound regretful?"

Yuko smiled. "You have mellowed over the past years but you also have grown wise. Truly Age is an interesting entity to behold"

The woman gave a smile filled with gratitude before turning to look back at the sky. At least it was starry. She wouldn't a cloudy sky as the last of the scenery she'll see.

"It's time" Yuko muttered. She pulled out a canister from the folds of her dress and opened it. The woman just glanced at it before finally nodding. Her body glowed silver and then she slowly turned to dust. Yuko swiped the dust off her porch with the use of magic before placing them on the canister. And then she sealed it shut.

"Every wish comes with a price and you dear Hotaru have paid it in full."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update! I'm on a tight schedule because of all the assessment tasks that I have to finish and all the revision for the upcoming exams so its actually a miracle that i manage to finish this chapter. **

**A word of warning though, I can't update till probably the first of July. The next 3 weeks are for the exams and work experiences so I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Any questions? Please feel free to review me ;) Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

**Two Weeks Later: Saturday**

* * *

"Shizuko, hurry up!" a red haired girl exclaimed as she run along the patches of grass lining the pavement towards the back part of the hospital. She turned her back to give a wave at the sandy-color haired boy who was quietly walking behind the girl. Even though he was walking, his long legs (a/n: yes, even if he's a kid, he has long legs for his age) helped him at least keep up with the pace of the girl. He was in no hurry, and clearly wasn't interested in seeing the girl's cousin.

_'Cousin'_ he galled at the thought. Satsuki's cousin was Youichi and just the thought of him made Shizuko frown. Youichi was **not** good looking. He did not have metallic silver hair and he certainly did not have any bright gray eyes. All Shizuko could remember was a tall 15 year old kid with droopy eyes and shitty attitude that was clearly only devoted to him. So he really doesn't understand what Satsuki or Hana or any other girls with raging hormones find any interesting in him.

"Shizuko!" Satsuki snapped. "Please! I wanna see my cousin now!"

He grunted in response. No, he really doesn't get it.

"You know what? I'll go on ahead. If you're this disinterested, you shouldn't have volunteered in the first place"

Shizuko's frown deepened. "Volunteer? I don't seem to recall volunteering on this escapade"

Satsuki stopped and raised an eyebrow in indignation. "Oh yeah? Did you forget the whole _'If you go on without me, I won't treat you to any howalons_' threat you gave to me? Oh ho! Now that I recall, that wasn't a volunteer. That's was a BLACKMAIL!"

"Fine, fine" Shizuko shook his head as he walked up to the irritated girl. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the girl. Her red hair glowed like fire in the sun and her gray eyes glowed brightly like the color of the sky after a storm. She had the eyes that can display indignation like the peak of a tornado or display kindness like the calmness of a summer's breeze.

Satsuki cocked her head to the side. Sometimes she doesn't get how Shizuko could be frowning at something like walking then smile at something like looking over her. She sighed. She really doesn't get her partner. "Shizuko? Is there something wrong?"

"You're mine" Shizuko blurted.

Satsuki smiled. "Of course I am. I'm your partner"

Shizuko blinked at the girl's response before clutching her hand with enough strength to signify his possession over her yet enough gentleness to imply his care for her. "You're mine forever"

Satsuki shook her head. "No I'm not. I'll get another partner next year. Besides, Mommy and Daddy own me too"

He clenched his free hand to a fist before encompassing the red haired girl beneath his body. "You'll be mine forever"

"Those are strong words for an 8 year old kid you know" Shizuko froze at the familiar tone of his nemesis. He frowned, releasing the girl beneath him before turning around to look at Youichi. Youichi was accompanied by Mikan and Natsume (whom he met during chapter 4). Both Mikan and Natsume had been healed from their injuries thanks to Hotaru's brother for his quick healing. Although they still had to suffer a week of rehab, it was certainly better than having to stay in hospital for two weeks right? They appeared behind them and were now approaching them with a steady pace.

Youichi clicked his tongue. "And that's a pretty strong scowl you have there"

"Youichi san!" Satsuki squirmed away from Shizuko and ran to give her cousin a hug. Youichi gave a small smile and carried the red haired girl off the ground before returning her hug. Mikan and Natsume chuckled as they see Shizuko shoot death glares at the gray haired teen.

"Ah, young love" Natsume muttered. Mikan gave another chuckle before breaking herself away from the group and approach the little kid.

"Hey Shizuko" she greeted.

Shizuko broke his gaze from Youichi and gave a nod at Mikan. "Mikan-senpai"

Mikan laughed before ruffling his hair. "'Mikan is fine. So how are you?"

Shizuko closed his eyes to feel Mikan's affection. He always loved it when people ruffle his hair. Not that he's willing to tell everyone that; he opened one eye and gave a shrug. "I'm fine"

"Doesn't look like it" Natsume commented as he came over and give a strong clasp on Mikan's waist. He seemed to have gotten the message from Shizuko's comfort on Mikan's actions. '_She's mine kid, back off'_

Shizuko immediately flinched back and gave a distance content enough for the pyro. Mikan raised an eyebrow at the sudden reaction but shrugged it off. Boys like Shizuko always seemed like the type to shun away affection. She gave a perceptive look at Natsume, _'He's a prime example'._

Natsume ignored Mikan's look and waited for Shizuko's response. Shizuko cleared his throat and answered in his most steady tone that he could manage. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not as dense as you think I am Shizuko" Youichi said as he joined the group. "I can feel the jealous vibes off you"

Shizuko rolled his eyes. "That's good. At least, it helps straighten out my impression of you"

Youichi laughed. "Oh man, you remind me of myself 6 years ago"

Shizuko _literally_ jump back and stance himself on an attack mode. "Don't put me on the same level as you. I'm way better than you are"

"And sometimes you say the most baffling words that I find it hard to believe you're an 8 year old" Youichi added.

"I just hinted the sarcasm" Shizuko said as he rolled his eyes.

"That was meant to be loud and clear"

"Shizuko, play nice!" Satsuki retorted before Shizuko could bite back. "I love Youichi san too. You don't have to bully him like you did to everyone else"

Natsume raised an eyebrow in amusement, Mikan morphed a little 'o' with her mouth, while Youichi decided to taunt the little kid. "Wow, possessive much?"

Shizuko blushed but ignored the taunt. "You play too much with them! And besides, they were boys. You were supposed to play only with me! I am your partner remember?"

"They're my friends too!" Satsuki climbed down from Youichi's hug and approached Shizuko. She stopped, folding her hands to emphasize her anger towards Shizuko. "Now look what you've done! No one plays with me anymore. They're afraid that you'll turn them into dwarves because of your temper"

"Then play with girls!"

"I do! But you still chase them away because they get to touch my hair and you don't!" Satsuki fumed and was already glaring at Shizuko with so much force that—

"Whoa, imagine if looks could kill" Mikan commented.

Natsume smirked. "She'll make a good sister to me"

Youichi clicked his tongue in mock fury. "Easy, you have Aoi already"

Natsume chuckled. "Still going for her bro? She's a year older than you"

He shrugged. "Don't care."

Mikan laughed. "All the things love can do,"

Natsume grinned evilly before snaking a chaste kiss on her neck. "You were saying?"

Mikan swatted him. "Natsume, stop! Not in front of the kids,"

"Yeah senpai," Youichi backed up. "If I see Shizuko kissing Satsuki's forehead, I'm blaming you and you're getting a punch for it"

Mikan laughed again. "Too soon,"

Shizuko closed the gap he and the redhead made. "Look Satsuki, I'm sorry. I just want you as my own"

"Yeah but Shizuko," she responded with soft voice. "I'm not your own. I wanna have fun with other people too. You don't have to act like I'm the only toy you have. Please give me friends too. At the end of the day, I'm still staying as your partner. I'm not going anywhere"

"And those words are certainly taken from a movie" Mikan interjected in a whisper, as if afraid she'll disturb the reconciling period of the two kids. "You're letting her watch too much chick flicks Youichi!"

Youichi laughed in response.

"Satsuki," Shizuko leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, in taking the grapes smell of her hair. **[Ok readers, I feel it. I'm making these two kids have more love scenes than what Mikan and Natsume should. But, how can I help it? It's puppy love. Even those words should be tempting enough! Whoops, I'm going over the mood. Right back to the story—and there's no need to glare!] **"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me"

"Just promise me you won't be very . . . tight with your hold on me" Satsuki said softly.

Shizuko frowned but he didn't show it. "Promises are meant to be broken"

"Not with you," she replied with utmost certainty as she pulled him off her shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye. "You will keep it. I know you will"

Shizuko could feel nothing but amazement and affection. He was graceful enough to not show it though, well, except for the second one. Since he stood an inch taller than the little girl, he smacked a small kiss on her forehead with much ease. Satsuki blushed in reply but gave a beaming smile to him. Youichi on the other hand . . .

"OW!" Natsume cried in surprise. He rubbed his right arm, feeling a bruise coming up from Youichi's punch. Mikan doubled in laughter while Youichi stood there, basking in annoyance and vengeance.

"I warned you. That's what you get for being a bad influence!" Youichi exclaimed.

"The only display I did was kissing Mikan's neck!" he defended his self. "And they weren't even looking!"

"That was bad enough!"

"Oh lay off your complex Youichi," Mikan said after finally regaining herself. "You do know she'll be taken either way"

"But this is too soon!"

Natsume grunted. "Just accept it." That earned him a glare.

"Let's go?" That snapped the trio from their stand-up comedy. They saw Shizuko offering a hand, to which the redhead gladly accepted. They were about to go but were halted when Youichi decided to join them.

"Go fetch your own girlfriend, droopy eyes" Shizuko snapped. Mikan laughed while Natsume gasped. They could clearly see a huge vein protruding from Youichi's head.

"Oi oi," _I swear this kid…_

"Shizuko," Satsuki warned. "He's my cousin. He can come" Shizuko clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning away, dragging Satsuki with him.

"Have fun!" Mikan called as they both watch Youichi taking Satsuki off Shizuko's grasp and running of with her while Shizuko tries to catch the soul manipulator.

"Let's hope they do before they come back and disturb our date" Natsume said as he steered the brunette away from the hospital and towards the Central Town.

"Really Natsume, even if I agreed to dating you, it doesn't mean we're on" Mikan reminded. "I do appreciate a male courting for the female's feelings"

"Courting?"

"Yeah you know, flowers and stuff"

"Oh, but that kind of courting is ancient. I thought you meant another thing"

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "I still do appreciate it if you do them. Nothing can beat a girl's heart more than a box of chocolates and the smell of flowers on her windowsill"

"Oh I'll do that," Natsume said before nearing his mouth to her ear and dropping his voice to a husky tone. His voice brushed the insides of her ear. "Right after we get lunch"

"Arghh!" Mikan screeched as she jumped back a feet away from the villain. The villain had the respect of laughing his ass too. "Don't do that! I swear Natsume, I'm starting to regret—"

That halted Natsume from his laugh and immediately has his right arm circle around her waist again, pulling her towards him. "No," he answered strongly. "Never ever regret your decision. I won't allow you to take back your agreement on my offer"

The warning sent shivers down Mikan's spine and she had to use all of her willpower not to baulk out of Natsume. It would only provoke him to be more possessive than he already is. Really, what is it with boys today? "See, so stop doing that. How would you feel if I do that to you?"

"I'd feel giddy" Natsume said in a straight face though his eyes brightened with amusement. Mikan had to control herself not to laugh out loud.

"Oh?" she reached for his face and he raised an eyebrow at her oncoming. She smiled and tucked a lose lock of his hair behind his ear, not forgetting to accentuate the outline of his ear. She then ruffled his hair, gaining a successful purr of relaxation from him. She drew her mouth near, pulling Natsume to her. He obliged without thinking twice, even encircling his left arm to join the right arm in settling around Mikan's waist. Mikan hummed a random tune and he leaned in her shoulder. Really, this girl can make him feel so much comfort despite the fact that they were outside with bystanders watching them with curious looks. Not that he cared. It actually made him feel closer to her since he gets to stress out that she was his and no one can take her away from him.

Then out of nowhere, she blew on his ear, sending him back to his feet and regained his guard up. He even flinched away from her and had the look of flabbergast on. When he finally got his bearings again, he could see Mikan already rolling and smacking the ground with her hand as she laughed at his reaction.

"That was priceless" she said after regaining herself. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the way her legs grace over the ground and how her hair shimmers under the sun. Her eyes, her curves, her lips…_Shit! I need to control myself. Who knows what I could've done if I continue thinking about it?_

"Oh man, hey Natsume" her voice brought him back to reality and he looked at the brunette who was already cocking her head in curiosity. _Cute._

"Hmm," he reclaims his previous position on her and walked alongside her to the direction of a restaurant. "You're really starting to turn me on Mikan"

"Ew" she teased as she pushed him away. "I don't date men with horny thoughts on first dates"

He chuckled. "Please, give me some credit. I'm not one of those men who'd just pounce on the lady at the thought of sex. I seduce them and always give them the benefit to choose."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you a virgin?"

"Virgin Mary? No. Clearly Mikan, I'm a male. You can even touch me if you want" he kidded yet he added in his husky tone making Mikan coil away from him.

"Really Natsume, you need to control your attempts on seducing and teasing me. At times I think you're this gentleman that I would gladly date any time, yet at other times, I think you're this rapist that might corrupt me at any moment's notice"

He felt his eyes widened like saucers as he looked at the—now—serious Mikan. Had she really viewed him like that all along? "Mikan, I assure you, I will not touch you unless you want me to. You are much too precious for me to even think of bringing you to my room, let alone _yours"_

"And there are also times when I think 'he's different and I like him for that'." That made his heart leap for joy. She slipped her hand to his and held on to it. "Come on, we're missing the buffet. Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

He looped her hand on his elbow and they both strode to the entrance of the restaurant. "Whether I was a virgin or not?" he asked. She nodded. "Of course I am. I'm not a slut"

Mikan laughed. "With your looks, everyone would think otherwise"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

* * *

It was night time and Mikan was finishing her nightly routine before going to bed. After drying her hair, she switched the lights off from her bathroom and entered her bedroom. There in the windowsill stood a vase filled with a single red rose. It was bigger than the usual roses you see. Mikan was told that it was the 'Queen of Roses' rose. Its name itself was explanatory therefore it completely threw her back to receive such expensive and beautiful rose.

"_Why?"_ she had asked him. It was after they finished a satisfying banquet, courtesy of Natsume's wallet.

"_Why what?" He asked as he gave her an inquiring look._

"_Why would you go through such lengths to have this extravagant meal prepared and give me a rose known for its beauty and price? I mean, for a first date, this is over the top" she answered._

She remembered the chuckle he gave and had thought of it as a beautiful sound, even for a guy. _"Is it working?" he asked. _

"_So far, yes" she answered while looking down, hoping to hide the blush that was creeping to her face. She didn't see Natsume reaching for her chin. She only felt the rough calluses on his hand that had seemed soft in comparison to its actual touch. He was handling her with so much care that it made her heart throb. She looked up and she felt her eyes widened at the expression she saw. Natsume was smiling. _Smiling_! And he didn't seem to care whether people saw him or not. She felt his whole self and his care which made her yearn for him. _

"_I'm glad" he said as he withdrew his hand from her face. _

"_If I get bullied, I am so blaming you for this" she said._

_He shook his head. "You really need to give more trust to your friends. If you ever get bullied, do you think Imai would just stand there and ignore you? Do you think I would? It'd probably give me the right reason to start ruling the school again"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, and being the hottest guy in school isn't enough for you"_

_He chuckled much to her chagrin. "I'm hot?"_

"_Do you even need to ask?" She ignored his smirk and persisted with her first question. "Those aside, answer my first question"_

"_I wanna live up to your expectations of me being different from the other guys" he said as took a sip from his glass of water._

"_Hell yeah, your wallet is by far the thickest I've ever seen—metaphorical speaking of course" she commented. _

_He smirked as he waved his wallet in the air. "Please, all I wanted was to spoil you. I mean, if I wanna use it for my own necessities, I think I would only be spending 100 out of 1000 rabbits. Now what was I supposed to do with the 900 rabbits?"_

"_Ok just stop." She raised a hand right at his face. "There's no need for you to rub it in my face"_

"_Then you shouldn't have asked in the first place" he said as he kept his precious wallet._

"_Who wouldn't ask?" she retorted as she pointed at the huge platter of lobster and lamb on the table. And to think she hadn't even pointed at their dessert yet. "With all of this, one would expect that you're dining with a pig"_

"_Are you insulting yourself?"_

_Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god Natsume, there's no need to point it out."_

_He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile in the end. With him opening this much up to her, she might as well be on her knees and praise the Lord. She would need to thank Hotaru later for her advice on taking up Natsume's offer to go out with him. _

The scent relaxed Mikan and she felt herself pulled towards the window. She could still hear his words from the lunch they shared; he had bargained that he will continue with the courting if she gives him more chances to date her again. She had said yes and she could see his joy tempting to break out of his impassive shell. She laughed at that.

"_Mikan,"_ That day, the day Natsume had asked her out, Hotaru had talked her into at least hearing him out before deciding to turn him down. Mikan was sure that she would turn him down, I mean, you just had your heart broken by your first love. You wouldn't want to start a new one with only a week to spare! She was about to shake her head but her gut was telling her to give him a chance. It wouldn't hurt to give one. So she agreed to Hotaru's advice. Imagine her surprise at the method of how Natsume asked her.

_"Mikan," she heard Natsume knocking and calling from the door. She told him to come in, to which he hesitated to do so (she knew because Hotaru had bullied Ruka into telling her everything that was happening on the opposite side of the door. Ruka had relayed everything after Natsume had asked her out)._

_ "Just do it!" she heard Ruka encouraging Natsume to enter the door._

**[The other side of the door]**

_ "I can't!" Natsume snapped as he took his hand away from the door. Ruka's way of asking a girl out made it look like he was a chicken. Seriously! Can't they see a person clearly nervous and very much freaked out at the prospect of asking out someone who just had their heart broken after a week?_

_ "Natsume," Ruka started. "A simple: 'How about giving me a chance to enter your heart?' is so much smoother than saying: 'Mikan, please be a dear and go out with me'. Don't you know how grandma-ish you sound like?" _

_ "I wasn't going to ask that!"_

_ "But with your nerves and with your sweat, you will" Ruka said with certainty._

_ "Ruka, please be a dear and scram" he retorted. "You are not helping!"_

_ "Just go through the door and see what happens" he said. "If all hell breaks lose, thank the gods that all you get is hand print on your cheek"_

She giggled as she remembered Ruka's response.

_ Natsume flinched and stepped away from the door. Ruka sighed and gave a grip on his best friend's shoulder. "Look, just be a man and face it. What could possibly go wrong?"_

"_Don't jinx me!"_

"_Just go" Ruka gave a light push on Natsume, indicating him to enter the door already._

"_I swear I'm killing you for this" He grumbled as he entered the room. He didn't notice Ruka response by rolling his eyes. _

**[Mikan's side of the door]**

_Mikan looked up from the magazine she was reading and was surprised to find her visitor staring at her blankly. She started off with a smile. "Hey Natsume, what's up?"_

_She cocked her head to the side as she sees Natsume starting to drag his self (he was still on crutches) towards her. He still had the impassive look on his face so she frowned. Did something happen? "Natsume, is something wrong?"_

_When he reached her bedside, she looked up to him. Now his bangs were covering his eyes. Ok, there's definitely something wrong here. "Um Natsume-"_

_And then he kissed her._

Mikan felt an electric shock as she remembered Natsume's kiss that day. She smiled at the thought. Natsume must've been really nervous for he was pretty speechless after realizing what he was doing.

_She stilled. What was he doing? She saw his face scrunch up. It was just a chaste kiss, like a touch, yet the look he was wearing while having his eyes close was probing her to think that the kiss was more than that. He was, as much as he can, trying to relate his feelings to her without forcing her to accept it. It was just a touch on her lips yet it held so much emotions of Natsume. He adored her, and if she was allowed to accept it, he loved her. Her expression softened at Natsume's effort. Maybe he does deserve a chance. _

_She broke off the kiss and looked at Natsume. He was still, frozen, rigid, anything that is synonymous with statue. He was looking at her with such surprise that all he was waiting for was the slap he rightfully deserved. He closed his eyes and waited for it._

"_Really, is that how a man should ask a lady out?" she answered and he flung his eyes open with such velocity, it surprised him that his eye lids didn't end up behind his eyes._

"_Is that a-"_

"_Yes? Depends on how the next kiss goes"_

_She felt his need to jump and run around but can a person do that with crutches? Maybe, coz he was at least tempting to do so. She laughed at his antics. He sat on her bed side and dropped his crutches before claiming her lips with his. This time it was more passionate and Mikan clearly kissed him back._

"Breathless," she giggled as she stroked a petal of the flower before turning around to enter her bed. Yeah, he is different.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Yuuko was making the most out of the past 2 weeks. She had heard about Natsume's success (thanks to the ice queen) and she couldn't help but laugh at how he managed to do it. She was walking towards her bedroom when her eyes noticed a flat square board hanging from her wall. It was the calendar and within the month, she had encircled one specific date. She approached it to study the said date.

"Oh dear," she gasped as she realized what it was. It was Natsume's due date. "One more week huh?"

* * *

**Hey, its been awhile. I'm really sorry for the people who had to wait for so long but as you've read on the previous chapter notes, I was gonna be away for a while and so... *bows deeply***

**Anyway, I got two little changes in the story-just little!**

**1.) The chapter where Ruka had a birthday, he was turning 19 in that, not 18.**

**2.) The prologue part where Natsume goes to say ''Í wish I told her I love her'' or something along the lines, that was the previous time where he didn't get to express his love for her because she died. And so, in this story, I changed it to the part where he used the kiss as means of saying I love you.**

**and...**

**yeah, I think that's pretty much it. If anyone have any confusion from reading the story again, please feel free to ask me. When I reviewed my story, I missed explaining or changing a few statements so please tell me if there's any clarifications that needs to be done. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story ;)**

**M.R**


End file.
